


Growing Pains

by JustMyNikka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Bonding, Cunnilings, F/M, First Time, Hormones, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Innocence, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot, Pre-Undertale, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Swearing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMyNikka/pseuds/JustMyNikka
Summary: Now that Chara and Asriel were in their teens, their mother decided that it was best for both of them to sleep in separate rooms. Much to Chara's disagreement, she fights with Asriel because of his indifference on the matter. Wanting nothing more than to reconcile, he enters Chara's room that same night, accidentally walking into something that would change the course of their relationship forever.





	1. Unbreakable Bonds

  
It's been almost a month since Toriel's sudden decision to put both her children in separate rooms considering that Asriel was growing, tremendously in fact that her only son had finally surpassed Chara in height over the past few weeks since his growth spurt but nevertheless, his good-natured attitude remained the same which Toriel could never be more grateful for. Though he and Chara were roughly the same age, nothing out of the ordinary happened to her physically over the summer other than her first period that is, which gave the goat-mother all the more reason to separate them.

The room arrangements were that Chara would remain in their old room while her brother in the spare room across from it. Needless to say, Chara was not pleased about the turn of events. She had always been with him for as long as she could remember, to think that a little thing called puberty could change everything in her life so drastically.

"It's not the end of the world, Chara." He shrugs, "I'm literally across from you, you know?"

The two siblings were at their old room, or rather, Chara's room. Her feet were propped up against the wall as she laid down on the bed, her was vision upside-down as she noticed Asriel staring at her.

She sighs, "You're missing the point. This is how it starts, Azzy. First, we don't sleep in the same room anymore, then before we know it, we'll stop talking to each other since we're gonna be busy with school and third, when we finally become adults, we'll only be seeing each other during the holidays, sending each other lame postcards like acquaintances."

"You're overreacting." He chuckles nervously.

Chara scoffs, "I'm projecting the highest possible outcome of our over-protective mother's decision for splitting us up like this."

"That's why I have an idea." Her red eyes gleamed as she finally sat up on the bed properly.

Whenever Chara had one of her  _ideas_ , it would either get one of them seriously hurt or into big trouble, and sadly it would usually end in both scenarios with only Asriel receiving its negative effects alone. Not that his human sister cared, she had a knack for getting out of trouble even when she was the mastermind of the whole entire thing.

"Chara--"

"From tonight onwards, at 10 o' clock, you'll be sneaking into my room so we can sleep together like old times." She proposed with a grin. "Bring your own pillow though because I'm not sharing."

"W-Wait, why do I have to be the one sneaking into your room?" He protests.

"There's no way I can sleep easily in your room." Chara answers smartly. "Besides, this is  _our_  room we're talking about, there's sentimental value in it."

He sighs, "I-I get your point but what if mum catches me?"

"Then it'll be your fault." She raises a brow. "Or make up some excuse like you're sleepwalking or something--"

"You always do this!" He raises his voice. "For so long, I've always taken the blame for your stupid shit."

Chara was stunned, "Azzy--"

"No, Chara." He stammers. "I'm not going to be your scapegoat anymore."

Asriel storms out of her room, leaving her utterly speechless because of his sudden outburst. This was the first time she's heard him curse in front of her, let alone  _at_  her. Chara knew that he was treating him unfairly for the past few years, but that was only because he never opposed her, not even remotely angry at her when she had done him wrong, until now that is.

"Fucking hormones." She spat.

Asriel woke up in a daze, realizing that he'd taken a long nap in his own room after confronting Chara hours ago. Suddenly, the pit of his stomach started to worsen with guilt. He felt bad for yelling at Chara, this was the first time he's gotten angry at his best friend after all. He couldn't blame her for it though, he's always been such a weak character, constantly following her around even when he knew deep in his heart that they'd both get into trouble for her antics. Asriel had always treated her with high regard, even when she didn't ask for it, so it was only natural for Chara to treat him like a minion.

It was his fault for making her believe that he'd always be her follower until the end. But all of that changed when  _he_  changed. They were both growing up whether they liked it or not, it only so happens that monsters develop in a quicker rate than humans do.

He finally sits up the bed, only thinking in his mind of how to properly apologize to his sister. Asriel turns to his clock, realizing that it was already a quarter to eleven. He knew that his mum would already be asleep during this hour so he proceeds to open his door, carefully drawing it to his side without a sound. When he felt that the coast was clear, no goat mother in sight that is, he approached Chara's door.

He swallowed, his anxiety was creeping back up as he reached for the doorknob. Asriel slowly opens the door, just enough to peek inside, realizing that the lights had been turned off. He assumed that she'd already been sleeping. But just as he was about to close her door, Asriel hears a faint sound coming from the room. He lets his ears adjust to the sound, trying to see if he'd been mistaken or that he was just hearing things but the young monster would only be proven wrong when he realized that the strange noise was from Chara's own voice.

His mopey ears raised slightly as he heard her once more, this time much louder and breathier. He could only think of two possibilities, it was either she was crying herself to sleep or having a nightmare. Asriel wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he stopped when she heard her moan again.

"Asriel." He heard his own name being mentioned, constantly in fact as the sound of her breath got heavier.

He then started to rethink his former hypotheses, no person could be crying nor having a bad dream with such longing in their voice. It's as if Chara was beckoning him to come into the room, and for some reason, he liked the way she said his name. It was different from the usual haughtiness or superiority in her tone, she was calling him with such yearning.

Asriel was starting to get curious, so he opened the door a little bit more slightly, enough for him to see into Chara's side of the room. His monster eyes quickly adjusted in the dark as he saw his sister on the bed, but with her legs propped up against the mattress as she was touching something between her thighs. She was awake, no doubt about that but why was she butt-naked? Chara kept moaning as she continued rubbing her center, Asriel didn't know if she was hurting or not, but whatever it was, she was calling her brother's name with every motion she did to herself.

His mouth went dry, seeing her in such a state was a first for him. There was something oddly fascinating about the way she moved her slick fingers inside of her, not that he completely understood what she was doing to herself, thinking that it must be a human-thing, but Asriel couldn't take his eyes away from the sight before him.

Soon, he starts to notice a sliver of liquid emerging from her nether region. It was too thick to be blood, and if it wasn't, then that rules out one of his assumptions. Chara was not in pain after all. She  _liked_  what she was doing to herself.

Unconsciously, his own fingers tried to imitate hers as he imagined being the one pushing two of them within her. Asriel could only wonder what it would feel like for his fingers to be inside her, but all he knew was that he wanted to be the one to make her moan his name like that, he wanted Chara to be completely at his mercy.

Only then did Asriel start to feel something within him, an unexplainable longing in his loins. He pulled open his waistband and discovered that his normally flaccid organ had not only changed its shape but felt hard to the touch as well. He trembled in fright at unfamiliar growth in his body, and despite trying desperately to put it down, it would return to its upright state. The monster was now shaking in horror as he suddenly falls into Chara's room causing her to sit up instantly.

"Azzy--" She was surprised by his sudden entrance.

"Chara." He started to whimper. "S-Something's wrong with me."

Although she was in a rather compromised state, Chara quickly poised herself and automatically wore her bottom pyjamas, leading her frightened brother on the bed before locking the door behind them afterwards. All the girl could think of was the possibility that she may have traumatized him with the sight of her masturbating, Chara could only sigh at the thought of getting into trouble. She then sits across from him, trying to figure out what to tell his brother, that is until she finally sees a growing bulge protruding within his pants. Chara could only chuckle.

"T-This isn't funny." He chided. "I-- I have to tell mum."

"No!" She yelled quietly. "Believe me, the last thing she wants is to wake up in the middle of the night to see  _that_  coming from her own son."

"Then what do we do?" Asriel asked with concern. "H-How do I fix this?"

Despite the astounding change in his voice and height over the month, Asriel was still the same little goat-monster she had first met when he found her after having fallen down from the surface. He was still ridiculously innocent up until now, she could only blame Toriel for her over-protectiveness, and it only made Chara spite her for it in a way that the girl was forced to be Asriel's teacher in a lot of things, even when she had no idea what she was teaching him at all. The mother's reason was that Asriel looked up to Chara, and that it was in her duty to be the perfect role-model for him, little did she mother know that Chara was far from perfect.

But this was different, this was a whole new territory not only for him but for her as well, the farthest she's ever done was fondling herself during bath-time hours and nights such as these. But that isn't to say she wasn't knowledgable about the subject, all Chara lacked was the first-hand experience.

"Let me see." She finally speaks.

"Uh-- Are you sure?" He inquired timidly. "It-- It's weird and--"

"There's nothing weird about it." Chara reassured him. "I won't laugh, I promise."

Asriel swallowed his pride and did what he was instructed as he slowly pulls off his pyjama pants just enough for his member to be revealed to her. Chara could only observe in awe, she had seen him naked numerous times as children but to finally see his length for the first time in a long time and in such a scandalous state as well was definitely intriguing, not only that but the mere fact that the earlier sight of her fondling herself was able to arouse him caused excitement in her bones.

Chara wanted nothing more but to touch him, to see him squirm with just the wrap of her fingers. She wanted to see his expressions change like hers, to be the one in control of his body, and to show him that she will always be one step ahead of him as it should be.

"Asriel." She glanced up at him. "Can I touch it?"

The young monster gasped, "Are you sure?"

She nods in response, "I think I know how to fix this, just trust me."

It took him a second to respond before nodding to her, confirming her permission to touch him. Chara scoots near him so that they were both facing each other while Asriel's legs bent on either side of her, entrapping Chara within their little space. It only took him a second to realize how small she was compared to him, to think that he was just as short as her not too long ago.

Chara finally reaches for him carefully, slowly until she suddenly grasps his length in an abrupt manner causing Asriel to jolt in surprise.

"Chara!"

She grins as she shushes him, "Sorry, just relax."

As soon as Asriel forgave her, she starts stroking him in a slow rhythmic pace. She could feel his breath growing heavy as it grazed the top of her head, sending her locks dancing in his hot breath. Chara glanced up at him, realizing that his mouth had open, revealing his sharp fangs as he panted excessively. She could feel one of his hands touching the back of her shirt, slightly pushing her more towards his chest. Ariel's eyes were in a daze, as if he was about to drift into sleep within seconds but she knew that it wasn't the case. He  _loved_  this.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" She asks him with a grin.

He nods, unable to put the unfamiliar and yet pleasurable sensation into words but all he knew was that he wanted more, something better to release him from the restless feeling in his body. Asriel leans his head on her shoulder, unconsciously licking the curve of her neck as Chara flinched at the sudden contact. His hand on her back had already slipped into her shirt, unknowingly caressing her soft flesh underneath. As much as she loved the way he touched her, Chara knew that he was only doing it to distract himself.

"Asriel, don't try to hold it in." She told him. "It'll go away if you just let it go."

"I'm scared." He breathed.

She chuckled softly, "I'm here for you, so don't be afraid."

Chara's movements drastically changed in speed as she stroked his length vigorously causing Asriel's head to shoot up and let him let out a monstrous roar from his throat. The guttural sound of his voice felt like music to her ears, motivating her to keep moving at the same improved pace. Chara leans her head onto his chest, feeling the drumming beat of his heart pound at an incredible rate. It was only a matter of time before he released everything he's been bottling up until now.

"Chara." He groaned.

"Let it out, just--"

Before she knew it, Chara felt a sharp pain dig deep into her back, and she was sure it was from Asriel's claws but she was able to muffle the sound of her pain into his shirt. At the same time, his member pulses in her grip as a white substance jets out of him, coating her hands with the same fluid soon after.

That's when Asriel realized that he had  _come_ , as she would put it. To think that releasing himself from the pleasure was already pleasurable in itself. Asriel breathed heavily as he slowly looked down upon her, and especially the unnaturally wet sensation on his midsection but this deterred him when he felt Chara trembling against him.

"Chara?" He asked with concern. "What--"

He only realized what he had done when he raised one of his hands to touch her face, discovering his palm had blood on it. It took him a second to process everything.

He hurt her. He hurt her. He hurt her.

Asriel quickly turned her back to face him, lifting her shirt to see the damage he'd done only to see four red slanted grazes caused by his own sharp claws imprinted on her flesh, fortunately, only one of them was bleeding profusely. Immediately, he rushes to one of the drawers, fishing out the familiar medical kit.

Chara watches him panic as he rummages through the kit, she could only snicker at the sight, luckily, the initial pain that she felt had long gone. She soon brings her hand towards her, examining the sticky white substance in detail as she played with it in her fingers. Chara  _fixed_  him, for now at least, but deep down she knew she had awaken something in him.

For the first time, it was something beyond her control.

"Chara, lay down--" He commanded softly. "Uhm. I'm going to patch you up, if you don't mind."

She did as he requested, letting her chest fall onto the bed as he carefully placed the bandage on her freshly wounded skin. When did her best friend become so reliable all of a sudden? Or perhaps Asriel had always been like this and she had failed to notice it until now. For so long, Chara had always felt the need to be one watching over him all the time, to the point that she had forgotten what it was like to be the one taken care of.

"Don't tell mum, okay?" She told him.

"B-But." He stammers.

"Do you want us to get into trouble?" Chara inquired.

Asriel could only shrug in response, "I'm so sorry, Chara. I didn't realize-- I-- I won't let you do that again, I promise--"

"No, Asriel." She tells him. "You don't understand at all, do you? That  _feeling_  is going to come back whether you like it or not."

"But you said--"

"That's why I'm going to teach you how to control it, okay?" Chara smiled. "So that you won't hurt yourself and the people around you."


	2. Friends Don't Lie

  
Asriel had always admired Chara's ability to turn every single situation to her advantage, even though he himself would always fall victim to her charming words countless of times. But for some reason, Chara's offer to  _help_  him last night didn't feel as if she had manipulated him to accept it. Even if Chara didn't use the same exploiting words like she had always done to coax him to follow her every command, Asriel would've let her touch him anyway, drove him to reach his climax like the evening before because _he_ wanted it.

But he hurt her in the process, even if it was done unintentionally, he was so caught up with the pleasurable sensation that he hadn't noticed he had already torn her flesh underneath. This was the first time he had physically hurt her, and it terrified him to know that he was capable of causing her pain.

"Asriel?" His mother interrupts his train of thought. "You've hardly touched your food, want me to cook you something else?"

"Ah-- No, I'm just really tired, I--"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he hears Chara's footsteps approaching them from the other room. His heart sank.

"Morning!" She greets their mother with a cheerful tone in her voice as she sat next to Asriel as always.

"At least someone's in good spirits." Toriel smiles at her. "Any idea why your brother's been acting this way?"

"Well, it  _is_  the start of school." She glances up at him with a grin. "You're nervous, right?"

Why was she acting as if nothing happened? More importantly, shouldn't she be resting considering what he'd done to her the night before? It frustrated Asriel to see her putting up one of her facades again, especially when Chara had to fake a smile to their own mother because of what he did, she was trying to protect him. The fact that he can't do anything but watch was just too much for him to handle.

"I'm off." He grabs his bag pack as he heads out the door.

"What's wrong with him this morning?" Toriel inquired with a look of concern in her face.

"Mood-swings, probably." She chuckled before taking a bite of toast.

"On that note, I did hear something strange in the middle of a night." Toriel recollects. "Or it could be my imagination."

Chara could only think of Asriel's surprising roar last night, heck, even she was taken aback by it. Well, it was only natural he would react that way considering that it was his first time experiencing the release. To think that she was able to bring him to that point, Chara won't deny that she had taken advantage of his naivety that night, but she would've never imagined that they would both go that far, nor would she have thought of doing that to Asriel in the first place. It just  _happened_.

"I didn't hear anything though." She lied as she stood up. "Well, I should probably go on and follow him before he starts emotionally destroying himself."

Toriel chuckles, "Thanks, Chara. I know I can count on you when it comes to Asriel's troubles."

"Yeah." She scoffs as she turns away from her.

As Chara exits the house, she notices Asriel leaning on one of the street walls. He had waited for her, which meant that he wanted to talk about last night.

"Stop being so obvious, dude." She sighed. "Now mum is going to ask questions--"

"Does it still hurt?" The question stuns her. "Be honest."

Chara had always been used to lying to everybody when it concerned her own feelings, Asriel was no exception to the rule even when he was her best friend. She made it her best effort to always put on a brave face when the going gets tough, but this was the first time he actually asked her to be truthful as if he'd always known when she was lying straight to his face or not. Why was he suddenly wanting her opinion on such a trivial thing? It's not like she hadn't been hurt by someone before, what was the difference?

"N-No." She lied again. "It doesn't--"

Asriel sighs, turning away from her as he walked along the path to school leaving Chara alone with her thoughts.

He knew she was lying, he'd always known when and how ever since they were both just kids, because unbeknownst to Chara, she would always tilt her head ever so slightly to her left whenever she lied, but Asriel would never tell her this little quirk of hers of course. But why would she lie to him about the pain she was feeling from her wounds when it had only been the two of them outside that morning? Was it her way of lessening the burden of guilt in his shoulders? Either way, even if she lied or not, Asriel would've still felt like shit for hurting her.

They were both in different classrooms but that did not prevent them from seeing each other, not that Asriel wanted to to talk to her at the moment with all things considered. It was a good thing that they had their own group of friends to talk to, but at times, his eyes would glance at her, sometimes meeting her own reddish pools in the process which he cursed himself for doing unintentionally.

"Hey, your sister's gotten real hot, Azzy." One of his friends commented.

"You fucking perv!" The other female friend hits him.

Now that he mentioned it, Asriel hadn't really given Chara's appearance much thought, mainly because he practically saw her every day. Asriel had always seen her as a friend, his best friend, his adopted-sister more importantly. And yet, her mere expression and lewd actions that night was able to arouse him in ways he couldn't possibly imagine. He was sick. Seriously ill in the head.

As soon as he returned home from school, Toriel scolded him for coming home so late but she lets him off the hook when Asriel tells her that he lost track of time with his friends at the arcade. After eating his dinner, he scurries into his room as he flops down the bed in exhaustion.

"What took you so long?" A voice emerges from the corner of the wall.

Asriel sits up in a startle, realizing soon after that the voice was from Chara whom he failed to notice sitting on his desk.

"That-- That's none of your business." He answers.

"Oh?" She raised a brow, slightly amused. "Why are getting privy all of a sudden, it's so unlike you."

"Since you lied to me this morning." He answered. "You can lie to mum, to your other friends, anybody, I don't care but not to me, Chara. Especially when I was the one who hurt you."

"I didn't lie." She responds, her red eyes glaring at him. "And how would you know exactly?"

He hesitates, "A hunch."

Chara sneers, "Amazing."

Asriel sighs, "Just leave, okay? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now."

Before he could lead her out the door, Chara wraps her arms around him in an embrace. Asriel couldn't be anymore confused and flustered with the turn of events. But it frustrated the human girl to see him this miserable and cold towards her because of something he did, or rather because of what  _she_  did to drive him to hurt her in the first place. As much as she loved tormenting Asriel, she disliked him feeling bad for something he had not control of. It reminded her of her own self.

"C-Chara?" He stutters.

"It hurt, okay?" She finally said quietly. "It really hurt but I don't blame you, so stop beating yourself up about it."

That's all he wanted to hear from her, without any sweet lies or fake smiles, no barriers to hide what she truly felt. Even for a brief moment.

"That's why in order for you to make up for what you did," She suddenly pushes him back to the bed. "We're going to continue where we left off."

He was stunned, "Wha-What?"

Chara grins, "I'm going to teach you to control it, remember?"

The girl quickly sits on her knees in front of him as she begins to unbuckle his belt. Startled, Asriel quickly stops her as he held both her small hands with his. Chara could only glance up at him in confusion.

"We-- We can't do this, Chara." He stammers. "I don't want you to do this."

"Then you do it." She quickly answers.

"I showed you how, right?" Chara manages to slip from his grasp as she successfully unbuckles the belt of his pants. "Let's see if you remember."

Of course he remembered, but to do such an act on himself in front of her no less was beyond embarrassing. Asriel honestly didn't know what was worse, but he knew that he didn't want to hurt Chara anymore. If it was for her sake, then completely humiliating himself might not be so bad.

"Fine." He mutters.

Chara watches him in anticipation as he lets his hand fetch his member from inside his pants. Surprisingly, when Asriel finally whips it out, his thick length was already hard. She swallowed in excitement, but she felt like it was going to be torture just to watch him jack off right in front of her.

"I'm gonna do it now."

Just as his words rang true, Asriel begins to stroke his manhood slowly. His breaths were starting to grow heavier with each upward motion, as she noticed his open mouth starting to salivate from within. He glances at her, Chara's eyes were looking right at him with such curiosity and awe. Why was her expression turning him on so much? Within a minute, his movements were getting faster to the point that a small amount of liquid was already pouring out of his length. Asriel was almost there, but she didn't want him to end it just yet.

"Don't come, not yet." She suddenly speaks causing him to break away from focus.

"W-What? I thought--"

"This is also part of control, you need to delay your sense of pleasure in order to have a better experience." She grins, looking up at him. "I could show you how if you want, but you have to hold it in until I tell you otherwise, alright?"

Something better than this? Asriel couldn't even fathom the idea of another pleasurable experience than the one right now, but so far, Chara's been true to her word. He wanted to know what else was there.

"Show me." He breathed.

Chara takes his hand away from his length before she finally takes him over with a slow pace, amazed at how wet it was from the precum he had milked himself. She licked her lips in uncertainty, was she really prepared to do this? She knew that she wanted to, but she was afraid of underestimating Asriel's strength once again.

Chara looks up at him, "You can't touch me either, okay? No matter what."

"Huh? Why--"

As soon as she said those words, Chara lets her mouth devour the top of his length as her tongue caressed its tip in a circular motion while still stroking its shape with her hand. Asriel couldn't think of anything else, only the immense ecstasy of being inside her mouth. It was nothing he had in mind, nothing at all. She was right, this  _was_  better, so much better.

"F-Fuck." He cursed, gripping the sheets beneath him.

Chara chuckles, "Not yet."

Soon, she starts bobbing her head over his length, letting her mouth and tongue absorb the shape and taste of his manhood. Chara didn't think that she could handle taking all of him in her mouth at once, but she was able to successfully prove her own limitation wrong, the thought only made her smile in triumph. Chara glances up at him, realizing that he'd been looking down at her the entire time.

"Chara." He stammers. "I can't-- I can't hold it in anymore."

She ignores Asriel as she continues sucking him off, taunting the young monster with her own red eyes. What was wrong with her? Sooner or later, he's going to release that putrid fluid right inside her mouth. Asriel reaches out to her but Chara just swipes it away, undeterred by his motion to stop her.

If this is what she meant by control, it was certainly more difficult than what he had imagined. He had to think of something else, anything to stop him from wanting to climax. Asriel turns away from her as he looks up at the ceiling, trying to block out his memory of Chara's mouth on his length.

Chara was impressed, it had been almost two minutes since she started servicing him and yet he was able to restrain himself from reaching his own climax. It was only right that she gave him what he wanted. She taps his knee as Asriel reacts to the small gesture to which Chara nods in response, signaling him to release his pent up lust.

Although he wanted to protest to the idea of coming within her mouth, the moment she allowed him to was all it took to trigger him all at once. Asriel growled softly into the air as he released it inside of her. Although Chara was prepared for it, she didn't expect that his warm seed would be in such an overwhelming amount, she could barely keep it in as she coughed in in the process.

"C-Chara?" He began to panic. "I'm sorry, I--"

Asriel noticed the familiar fluid running down her face and lips, but for some reason the thought of his own release plastered on her profile was incredibly erotic to him. He quickly shook these dark thoughts away as he reached for the paper towels in his drawer, quietly wiping the substance off her face as he held her with his other hand. Asriel had always been thoughtful, that much Chara knew and she would always appreciate the gesture.

"It felt good, right?" She smiled.

His face flushed, "Y-Yeah, but... What about you?"

"What about me?" She inquired.

"I mean, don't you want to feel good too?" He said, "Last night, before we did  _that_ , I saw you doing the same thing I did."

She hesitated, "Y-Yeah, but right now, I want  _you_  to feel good so don't worry about it."

When Asriel was able to wipe off the last trace of the fluid from her face, Chara thanks him before quickly standing up as she approaches the door but only to be stopped by his sudden grip on her wrist.

"I-- I want to make you feel good, Chara." He stammers.

She turns to him with a small smile, kissing his forehead in return. "You already are."


	3. Control

  
"Baking Convention?" Asriel's head perks up as his mother mentions it whilst checking her already packed luggage along the entryway.

"Yes, I mentioned it a week ago." She sighed. "I'm going to be gone for two days so I'm expecting that you two will be in your best behavior during the weekend." She narrows her eyes. "That means no parties, or whatever you teens do these days."

"Yeah, Chara and I can agree on that, we're not really party-people to be honest." He chuckles.

"Good." Toriel smiles. "Speaking of which, is that girl still in bed? It's almost noon."

Asriel could only shrug. "You know how she is, she likes sleeping in on the weekends."

"Well, give us a hug." His mother embraces him. "You both be good."

"We will." He replied.

With that, the goat-mother leaves the care of their home to her two children, unaware of the events that transpired between them for the past week. If Toriel had known, the last thing she would've done was to leave two hormonal teenagers alone in the house together for the whole weekend.

Though Asriel's first thought was to head for Chara's room, he restrained himself from doing so considering that the girl had been ignoring him for the entire week since that night in his room. It's as if she's completely muted him from her life, though Asriel's only been able to talk to her when it was deemed necessary for her it seemed like. Nevertheless, it frustrated him not knowing why she was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder, it only made him believe that he'd done something that upset her that evening.

He sighed as he steps into the living room, letting his back fall onto the couch as he turned on the television set, the wretched piece of technology as their mother would put it. Despite his best efforts to distract himself with the aimless show he was currently watching, he can't help but glance into the hallway where Chara's room was. Of course he couldn't stop thinking about her, not when she was the one who started this whole thing.

As if on cue, the door to her room opens with Chara emerging from it as she heads for the front door completely ignoring his presence once again. Asriel was able to follow her into the entryway, and before she could even reach for the door handle, he manages to grab her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business." She muttered.

"I'll tell mum." He lied, Asriel simply couldn't think of anything else to say to stop her from leaving.

Chara finally looks up at him for the first time in days, her red eyes glaring at his dark orbs.

"Tell her what exactly?" She scoffs, "You're gonna rat me out just because I stopped playing with your dick, is that it?"

His eyes widened, "T-That's not what--"

Chara was able to slip away from his grip, "Then leave me alone."

Just as she was about to turn the handle of the door, Asriel suddenly picks her up from the ground in bridal-style as he heads for their rooms in the hallway, her struggling and countless of protests against him only proved to be futile when they finally stopped at Chara's room. Once inside, he throws her on the bed as Asriel quickly closes the door behind then.

"You little--" She seethes as she tries to throw punches at his chest. "You fucking freak, let me out."

Asriel catches both her wrists, "Tell me, what exactly did I do to upset you?"

Chara was startled by his question but she kept her eyes glaring at him, "Just-- You don't get it--"

"Then make me understand." He snaps. "If it's about that night, we can just end it, okay? You don't have to do that anymore if you don't want to."

"Just--" Asriel pleaded. "Just please don't ignore me, you can hit me or call me names, just please don't act as if I don't exist."

His grip on her wrists traveled to her back as Asriel pulls her into an embrace. Chara had only realized how she missed being in his arms, a week without intimacy was far too difficult for them to bear especially since they've gone beyond than what they had been normally used to. In truth, part of the reason why she ignored him for the past week was that Chara was completely deluded into thinking that Asriel might have started perceiving her as a form of release for his pent up lust, only to be proven wrong, not realizing that the real reason for Asriel's torment was the fact his best friend had completely shut him out, that she had abandoned him because of something that  _she_  started.

"I thought this was something that you fear would happen." He said quietly.

His words were true, this was something she tried to prevent from happening when Toriel put them in separate rooms, Chara not wanting to break the bond that they had shared over the years. How ironic. In retrospect, she enjoyed that night with him even when it had only been him that was left satisfied. The thing that set her off was his statement, the idea of letting Asriel do the things she did to him in those previous nights, though tempting as it was, it was also making her feel uneasy. Chara had always been the one to take control of her own desires, so the thought of letting someone else take charge of her own, especially the person revolving around her lustful dreams, was not very ideal to her as much as people would tend to disagree. It just didn't sit right with her.

She can't let Asriel be in control of her, no matter what.

"I'm sorry." She sighs in defeat. "I'm just really stressed this week, but it's not about that night, I swear."

Asriel lets her go, "Then what is it?"

"I'm on my period." Chara lied.

Asriel was flustered, "Oh-- Uhm, I see. So earlier, you were going to the--"

"Yeah." She replied awkwardly. "So, it's better if I handle this--"

"Then I'll join you." He smiles. "I don't mind, besides I was going to buy some things too."

"W-Wait, you really don't have to. Besides, who's gonna watch the house--"

Before Chara even realized it, Asriel was able to talk his way through into convincing her to let him come to the store with her. She mentally cursed herself for not trying hard enough to persuade him otherwise, but for some reason, it had been difficult for her to say no to Asriel nowadays especially since that second night.

When the two finally entered the pharmacy, she reluctantly embarks her journey into the women's section as her brother followed her from behind. As she reached the shelves where the wretched pads were, she starts grabbing two or three packs of it just as she stated to Asriel. Though she really didn't need them for another month, she had to make her excuse to him as legitimate as possible.

As she was about to head for the counter, she notices Asriel looking intently at something on one of the shelves. Curious, Chara looks past him to find out what it was only to realize that he was staring at a wall of different brands of condom. Chara didn't know if she should be upset or grossed out, but she couldn't blame him, considering that she was the one that triggered his sexual awakening.

"I'm not fucking you if that's what you're thinking." She quietly muttered as she past him.

Asriel's face flushed in embarrassment as he followed her to the counter, "That's not--"

She could only scoff in amusement, "Sure."

Chara can be incredibly crude and foul-mouthed at times, it only made him wonder where she learned such terms in the first place because he was definitely sure that she didn't get it from her friends, especially since there were some vulgar terms she used that Asriel hadn't heard before. His best guess was that she had learned the obscene phrases from being in the surface, not that he knew a whole lot about the realm of humans even though he sometimes asked Chara about it here and there, but she would only give him vague answers to his questions.

"Didn't you say you were gonna buy something too?" Chara raised a brow.

"They didn't have it for some reason." He lied to her.

It was only fair since she had also lied to him when Asriel finally confronted her in their own home. Not that it helped him figure out what set her off in the first place, at least they were back to speaking terms again though he really wanted to know the reason why she's desperately trying to keep it a secret from him, such as her past before falling down into the Underground.

As the two head for home, Asriel notices a peculiar stand situated near the road. His interest perked as he approached the stand only to be surprised by a stout skeleton monster as he came out of nowhere from below.

"Hey kiddo, want me to read your fortune?" He drew a wide smile.

Asriel laughed nervously, "U-Uhm, no thanks."

"OH, PLEASE YOU MUST." Another skeleton, much taller than the other appeared behind him. "FOR OUR FUTURE IS ALL BUT UNCERTAIN WITH THE SKELETON BROTHERS' SUPER-ACCURATE-FORTUNE-TELLING INCORPORATION-- THIS IS SANS AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TOGETHER WE--" He suddenly stops when he sees Chara staring at him. "IT--IT'S A HUMAN! SANS, ARE YOU SEEING THIS?"

She scoffs, "What about it?"

"Don't mind him, it's his first time seeing the human everybody's been talking about." Sans explained.

"THE TIMING COULD NEVER BE ANYMORE PERFECT." The other brother exclaimed. "LOOK AT HER HUMAN HANDS, IT'S THE MOST SUITABLE TOOL FOR PALM READING."

"Really, I'm not interested in finding out my future." She tried to dismiss them, looking up at Asriel afterwards. "Come on."

"Oh, then we can look into your past if you'd like." The shorter skeleton proposed. "Free of charge."

Asriel's eyes gleamed, "Free?" He repeated in excitement before turning to Chara. "It's free, Chara. Just try it once, I want to see-- I mean wouldn't it be interesting to see if he's right?"

It seemed to her that Asriel was the only one who was interested, but it wouldn't hurt to see the pair of skeletons fail horribly in front of her.

"Fine." She gives in, showing her palm to Sans. "Do your best, I guess."

The stout skeleton snickers as he starts examining Chara's palm, carefully tracing the lines imprinted in her soft flesh. Asriel and Papyrus could only watch in anticipation as the atmosphere in the air changed.

"You've had it hard as a kid where you came from, no one to look up to, and not even one friend to talk to. You were different and that scared them. You tried to prove yourself worthy of their admiration, betting that you'd go near the mountain to show them how brave you were but that didn't go as planned, did it?"

Chara was stunned, she wanted nothing more than to stop the reading session but Sans' grip on her was far too strong for her to slip right through despite it's boney form.

"You hated the fact that you were different, despised the idea of being rejected by your own kind and not being able to prove them wrong. So you blame all your mistakes and faults on your own limitations and the entire world, unable to accept the hard truth that there are some things that you can't control, and that terrifies you, doesn't it?"

"Let me give you a piece of advice, kid." His eyes went dark, as his voice grows eerily quiet. "The world doesn't revolve around spoiled brats like you."

She scoffs, "Fuck off." Chara jerks her hand away from his before turning to the stout skeleton's brother. "Your brother should be a comedian, because his reading was hilariously inaccurate."

"S-SANS?" Papyrus was shocked.

As the two brothers argued, well, at least one of them was angry at the other anyway, Chara quickly beckoned Asriel to follow her back home, steering him away from the troublesome skeletons. Strangely enough, her best friend had been silent on the way to the house, not that she minded, Chara just thought that he would ask her about the bloody fortune reading session earlier.

When they finally reached their destination, Asriel went straight to his room without saying another word to her. Was it his turn to ignore her this time around? Chara could only sigh. She soon retreats to her own room, settling her newly purchased items in the closet as she promptly takes out her towel before leaving the room to take a bath.

Chara examined herself in the bathroom mirror as she lifted her shirt to see the scars that Asriel had left her. Thankfully, they've healed properly but the wounds will always be a constant reminder of their tryst that night, more importantly the fact that Asriel wasn't the same weak little goat-monster she had always perceived him as. He was changing, and so was she, and as the awful comedian put it, it terrified her not being able to put a stop to it.

As soon as she was finished washing herself from head to toe, she returns to her room, rummaging through her closet to find something to wear for bed only to pull out an old cotton night gown that Toriel had bought her months ago. Though she was reluctant to wear such a girly clothing, it was the only thing she could find considering most of her pyjamas were soiled mainly caused by the aftermath of being with Asriel. Chara wears it regardless, as its loose straps easily fell off her shoulder which made her realize the other reason why she had been reluctant to wear it for so long.

There was a knock at her door, she could only assume it was her brother.

"Yeah?" She allowed him to enter.

His horned-head emerges from the door, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." As much as Chara was not in the mood to talk, she should've known that it would come to this eventually.

Asriel closes the door behind him as he sat on her bed, awkwardly fidgeting his hand with the other as Chara watched him from the mirror.

She lets out a sigh as she turns to him, "Well, talk."

"Is it true what he said?" He finally speaks. "Does not being in control terrify you?"

"No, it's not." She answers blankly, grateful that he didn't ask about the first part of the fortuneteller's reading.

"I thought about it, see?" He explains. "When things don't go your way, you always get angry--"

"That's a normal reaction." Chara justifies herself.

"Oh, that's true but-- Uhm--" Asriel's ears start to redden. "It's been bothering me a lot lately but, I just want to ask."

He locks eyes with hers, "Do you not want me to touch you?"

Chara was dumbfounded but she tried to keep her composure, "I told you, you don't have to--"

"I heard you say my name that night." Asriel said, referring to the first night that he had entered her room. "You wouldn't have been able to say my name like that if you didn't want me to."

"Or could there be another Asriel in your life besides me?" He chuckles sadly.

"Of course not-- I just--" She suddenly stops, realizing she was close to telling him the truth.

"Do I frighten you, because I hurt you that night?" He asks with such scornful eyes.

"N-No!" Chara snaps at him, she couldn't shake the thought that he was starting to resemble the child she once was. "That's not it, I could never be afraid of you."

"Then why?"

The last thing she wanted was for Asriel to feel the same pain, the same rejection she'd felt when she was just a child living on the surface. He was far too good, too good in fact that she had taken advantage of his kindness for more than countless of times yet he never once questioned nor reacted negatively towards her, no matter what her intention was. Asriel just accepted her for who she was, good or bad. No human in the world would ever accept her like the way he did.

She bites her lip in frustration, "Because I want to be the one in charge." Chara finally blurts out. "For so long, I had no choice but to play the leader between the two of us. But ever since your voice changed and you've grown twice as tall as me, this-- everything just went to shit."

"All my life, being in control of everything kept me safe-- kept me sane on the surface. But ever since I fell down here, I thought that I didn't have to think that way anymore because everything-- everything here was  _so_  perfect that I didn't find any reason for it to change, but it did anyway-- it always does."

For once, Asriel finally understood her as Sans' words resonated in his mind. Though it was still a bit vague to him, it was better than nothing. Chara's resistance to change has always been apparent only he was far too blind to notice the underlying meaning of it. Why she got so pissed about getting her first period, or why she never wore the dresses their mother bought for her. She truly despised how everything was changing so fast, disliked the fact there was nothing she could do to stop it. The idea of control was her own way of protecting herself, the only way she knew how to live. Maybe the reason why he didn't want him to touch her was because she wouldn't know how to control Asriel, nor would she know how to control herself around him. Chara was simply afraid of losing the upper hand to him, she was far too proud to admit it.

"Just because my voice got deeper and I've grown bigger doesn't mean I'm a completely different person." He reassured her. "I'm still me, and you're still you -- we're changing just a little bit every day but that's something you shouldn't be afraid of."

"Then tell me one good thing about change." She asked blankly. "Because honestly, there isn't one thing I can think of--"

His fur starts to redden. "Then does my feelings for you count?"

"W-What do you mean?" Chara's mouth went dry.

"Y-You know exactly what I mean, Chara." Asriel was blushing profusely now. "Jeez, sometimes you make me forget that you're actually a girl."

"You little--" Chara bites her lip in vexation as she approaches him, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "You'd rather that a guy did  _that_  to you, is that it?"

"W-Wha-- T-That's not what I'm trying to say." He responds quickly. "I'm trying to tell you that my feelings for you have changed."

"So what--" In the heat of frustration, Asriel pulls her arm down towards him as he kisses her for the first time.

Chara's red eyes widen is surprise, but instead of pushing him away, she gives in to him, letting her hands wrap around his neck as she leans closer. It was such an innocent kiss, something she would have expected from him, not that she disliked it, she had always adored this side of her best friend. In fact, she would absolutely give anything to retain this pure trait of his, to protect what's left of innocence but Chara knew that it was simply impossible, not with the direction they were going. When they both finally let go, Chara presses her forehead against his.

Chara breathes, "Stay with me tonight."


	4. Innocence

  
Chara locks the door behind them although knowing perfectly well that their mother was a long way from home, it had grown to become some sort of a habit for her ever since Asriel had accidentally walked in on the girl during their first night together. She turns off the lights afterwards as the soft moonlight glow quickly seeps through her drawn curtains inside the room, illuminating both their faces once they both set their eyes upon one another. As the nervous Asriel waited for her at the edge of the bed, the girl lets one of her arms steady herself on his shoulder, bringing one of his arms on the curve of her waist.

"Go on." She taunted gently.

He slowly caresses her, feeling the soft fabric and shape of her nimble body being enveloped by his hand. Chara's breath catches in her throat as Asriel's palm travels upwards against her side, nearly touching her breast as he massages the area beneath her perky mounds causing a soft whimper to escape from her lips. He glances at her reaction, pulling her closer to him, leading Asriel's face to bury into her chest as her intoxicating sweet after-shower scent filled his nostrils. He continued to stroke her body as she bites her lip in the hopes of restraining herself from making any unwanted sounds, only to fail as Chara felt his hand on her backside fall to her buttocks, tugging on the fabric of her underwear.

"W-Wait." She breathed nervously, looking down upon him.

"Trust me." Asriel said reassuringly as he glanced back at her, his hand gently grazing the skin of her inner thigh.

As she swallowed the lump in her throat, Chara turns around to sit on his lap with her back perfectly nestled against his broad chest. Asriel mutters something near her neck as he runs his hands upon her body once again, boldly grasping one of her breasts as she sighs sharply in the air. She was so soft and warm, and the night gown she was wearing had only aroused him even more as her usually hidden womanly curves became more prominent underneath the clothing.

He slips one of his hands under her frock, letting himself feel the warmth of her flesh as he fondles one of her mounds. She groans, writhing in his grasp as she felt Asriel's firm grip grazing every inch of her body. Chara was breathing heavily along with her heart racing, not realizing that Asriel had started pulling the thin fabric of her underwear down to her knees until it finally falls to the floor beneath them.

"You're really impatient, you know that?" She scoffs. "Do you really want to touch me  _there_  that badly?"

Chara could feel the heat of his breath graze her skin, "It's only fair, isn't it?"

She smiles curtly before leading one of his hands under her nether regions, feeling a slightly warmer climate as she guides him between her thighs. As soon as Asriel was able to feel something tender and wet, he could only assume that he'd reached where he had only dreamed of touching her. His excitement gets the better of him as he suddenly pushes his fingers inside of her causing Chara to gasp in surprise. He quickly pulls away, focusing on her pained expression as he draws a look of concern.

"Sorry!" He said nervously, "Did it hurt?"

"N-No." She stammers, "Just- let me show you how to do it properly."

Asriel lets her lead him back under her nightgown, manipulating two of his fingers in a circular motion against her dampened flesh, gently massaging something Asriel could only describe as both tepid and delicately wet. Chara sighs shakily upon the contact, pleasantly surprised to discover that his touch was far different from hers, though that fact should have been obvious considering the size difference of their fingers. His hand was incredibly warm as with his entire furred body surrounding her, it was comforting in a way but it had only made her whole body heat up even more.

"Just like that." She said softly.

Asriel follows, stroking the warmness of her inner flesh slowly as she instructed. Chara mewls softly, her thighs slightly quivering with every stroke as she lets her hand move with his. All he could think of was how tame and vulnerable she was before him without the air of haughtiness and arrogance around her, and for the first time, Asriel had the advantage even if Chara would think otherwise.

"Let me do it." He sighs, grazing his mouth along her neck.

After letting go of him, Asriel's movements started to increase in pace as he felt her body tense up against him. She instinctively closes her thighs, realizing that she was nearing her breaking point, but that didn't stop Asriel from massaging her center. If anything, it had only motivated him even more knowing how close she was. He then proceeds to lead his fingers deeper into her, dipping both his digits inside her in strong strokes. Chara could only groan, realizing that she was nearing her release as she braces herself.

"Asriel--!" She groans.

That was all he needed to hear since that fateful night he walked in on her. With one last motion, Chara cries out as her body spasms against his, only feeling the erupting sensation of her release. Asriel holds her against him, feeling the warmth of her core dampening his fingers. She trembles lightly, panting heavily as Asriel watched her heave beside him.

"H-Happy?" She glances at him, her entire face was flushed.

Before Asriel could answer her, Chara climbs off him as she crawls towards the bed, dropping headfirst as she gasps into her pillow. He could only watch in awe as Asriel examined the wet substance running down between her thighs, he couldn't help but feel curious and extremely aroused at the sight of her state. He then looks at his own fingers which were similarly tainted with the dew from her arousal, drawing out his tongue soon afterwards as he licked the fluid right off.

Although he expected her essence to be much sweeter, the mere action of tasting the proof of her satisfaction was enough to want her even more. As if by instinct, Asriel scoots towards her before letting his hands grab her upturned waist towards him, planting his tongue inside of her womanhood as he consumed her ravenously.

She jolts at the sudden contact, unable to quickly process what Asriel was doing to her. All Chara could do at that moment was to moan his name in desperation, unsure of whether she wanted him to stop or not. As much as she was spent from riding out her climax, Chara's body just couldn't refuse his bold action to take her in his mouth despite how embarrassing it was for her. She could only feel his raw tongue roaming freely inside her core, hearing the soppy sounds of him consuming her echo within the walls of the room. Chara moaned and squirmed under him as she grabbed a fistful of sheets to keep her from losing herself but to no avail, she couldn't keep her voice down as the familiar sensation was starting to build up within her once again but before she could reach it, Asriel suddenly lets her go as she felt the mattress shift beside her head where his arm was planted against.

"Chara." She felt his hot breath near her ear as he towered above her, "Can we?"

Her eyes widened at the meaning of his words, but she was far too pent up to be answering such a question to begin with, moreover frustrated that she wasn't able to reach her release. Chara slowly raises herself upwards realizing that Asriel's body was dead-close above hers, slightly pressing her against the bed.

"Get off me, Asriel." Chara sighs in defeat as she lets her chest fall on the bed again. "This isn't fair, you know that."

"How is it unfair?" He chuckles, slowly caressing her soft body underneath her night gown. "I'm only asking."

She could feel the restlessness in his voice and touch, even his hardness riding up behind her thigh, he was growing impatient and it wouldn't take long for her to refuse him either. Chara had always known the consequences of indulging him, tempting him, and the inevitable possibility of him wanting more than what she was already giving. She knew it would eventually come to this, only she didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Do you even know how to?" Chara teased. "I mean do you know where--"

"Oh, shut it." He scoffs softly, "I'm not as innocent as you think."

"Clearly." She laughs. "It wasn't until a week ago that you were scared of your own boner."

Asriel was blushing profusely, "You started it, calling my name like that while you touched yourself-- who would  _not_  react to that? And besides," He grazes his mouth along the back of her neck, "You wanted this, didn't you?"

For all those nights she lusted for him, secretly touching herself every chance she got with the thought of him moving inside her, Chara should be thrilled. Only, she wasn't because the girl knew the consequences of what they were about to do, not that Asriel wasn't aware of it either. All the young monster knew right now was that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, even if that meant doing the only thing that would change the dynamic of their relationship forever.

Asriel notices her silence, thinking to himself that he might have been pressuring her. "I mean-- If you don't want to-- T-That's fine with me--" He stammers. "Sorry--"

"No, it's just that," Chara's mouth went dry. "If we do this, we'll never go back to the way we were."

"I never want to go back to the way we were." He answered quickly. "If I had known that you wanted me like that then I would've--" Asriel deliberately stops his sentence.

"What?" She asked, glancing up at him curiously.

"All I'm saying is that I've thought about you too, before all of this." Asriel tells her. "I think I've always known--"

"Gross." Chara chuckles, "You had a crush on me?"

Asriel scoffs timidly, "Shut up, don't pretend that you didn't either." His voice got lower as he leaned closer to her. "Maybe it was a good thing that mum got us separate rooms." He forms a timid smile, "Not that it matters now."

He presses his mouth against hers, feeling his furred lips graze her own bare ones as Asriel resumes caressing her skin under her night gown. Despite his gentle nature, Chara didn't expect that he'd be this forward with her, it was refreshing to see this whole other side of her best friend. Before Chara even realized it, one of Asriel's hands had already traveled below her body as his fingers grazed the dampened flesh of her nether region. Chara moans in his mouth, muffling the sound as Asriel forms a small grin before pulling away from him and catching his hand in the process before he continued any further.

"We can't." She sighs in frustration. "I don't have-- _that_."

"A condom?" He completes her sentence nonchalantly. "I have one, don't worry."

Chara was more stunned than worried, "Wh-Wait, How?"

"When we were at the shop." Asriel tries to explain. "I bought myself a pack when you were buying your own stuff."

Chara wasn't sure whether to be impressed or frightened, but one thing's for sure, he definitely planned on having sex with her tonight. No wonder he was extremely assertive than normal. She was so used to taking the lead that she'd completely forgotten that Asriel was still in fact a male that had sexual urges as well. To think that he'd go far as to buy something so scandalous, considering that he was quite well-known in the Underground, plus the fact that he was the king's very own son.

"Y-You fucking pervert." She muffled on her pillow. "And you knew that I was on my period--"

"Well, you obviously aren't anymore." Asriel laughs nervously, even though he knew from the very beginning that she wasn't. "Is that a yes?"

She nods as she shifts her eyes away from him in aggravation. He smiles in excitement, lowering the waistband of his pants as he takes out his already hardened member. Asriel quickly fishes out the condom from his pants pocket, taking it out of its wrapper as he carefully wears the elastic over his length. Chara could only watch as he prepared himself for entry, she felt nervous and excited at the same time, realizing that they were both going to lose their virginity to each other.

He then glances down at her, "You're gonna stay like that?" Referring to her position as Chara's back was still towards him.

"Yeah." She answered timidly.

Asriel pushes aside his nervous thoughts as he towers above her again, planting one arm beside her head. He unconsciously kisses her fragrant hair softly before reaching for his size, guiding it towards her core only to realize that he was failing miserably due to their height differences, and the fact that Chara was crouching before him made it all difficult for him to enter her.

She notices this and chuckles, "Let me."

Chara raises herself slightly on her knees as she reaches for his member from the underside of her body, grasping its hardened form as she guides him toward her nether region. She gasps lightly at the first contact, letting him go instantly as she grabs the sheets beneath them to brace herself. Asriel growls softly, realizing that he could feel the familiar warmth of her against the blunt end of his length. Slowly, he pushes himself inside of her as Chara's body tenses up under him, hearing her stifled voices against the pillow. He suddenly stops, afraid that he may be hurting her, but Chara was far too proud to admit it.

"You can't stop now." She commands breathily. "Keep going."

Though he was concerned, he couldn't help but continue moving further, only wanting nothing more than to fully be within the reaches of her womanhood as painless for her as he could. At the same time, Chara was only starting to realize how huge he was as Asriel slowly buried himself within her, she had to grasp the sheets beneath her to keep herself still as she felt the agonizing pain of his penetrating length slowly reaching her deepest part.

"Just a little more." He exhales.

With one last inch, he was finally and completely inside of her. Chara's entire body quivered before him, desperately trying to endure the pain of his fullness within her. Asriel was breathing heavily as he felt her tighten around him, wanting nothing more than to move, or act upon any form of friction in his loins to relieve him of the restlessness he was feeling. But when he did, Chara lets out a groan of pure misery as her grip on the sheets only strengthened. She knew very well that the first time was  _supposed_  to hurt, but the degree of pain that she would have to bear was something she didn't expect.

"Just say the word, and I'll stop." Asriel leans his head lower towards hers, enveloping her entire body with his as he crouches over Chara. "But it has to be  _now_."

She knew what he meant, Asriel was giving her the choice to put an end to it before they go past the point of no return. Although she appreciated the sentiment of him providing her an option to stop what they were doing, she also understood why he needed an answer. It was the same reason why she dreaded giving her virginity to him in the first place, the thought of not being able to control Asriel frightened her more than anything, and yet the fact that he was clearly admitting his probable inability to restrain himself from her only made Chara all the more conflicted.

Although she desired control above all else, nothing comes close to what she truly wanted at this moment.

Chara turns ever so slightly to meet his gaze, "I want you, Asriel."

A second doesn't pass before he suddenly thrusts into her causing Chara to gasp under him. Asriel grazes his mouth against the back of her neck, letting his hands massage the underside of her curled up body as a means to alleviate the pain emanating between her legs as he continues to move inside her in a gingerly pace.

"I'm sorry." He repeated countless of times as he penetrated her. "I'm sorry, Chara."

She couldn't respond, a mixture of emotions and sensations were clouding her mind to the point that Chara could barely understand what he was telling her. Fortunately, the pain she initially felt gradually faded in time. Now, she could only feel Asriel's length inside of her, slowly penetrating her in a delightful yet torturous way. It didn't take long for Asriel to notice it as her moans, although incoherent as they may be, were far from the anguished ones he heard from her earlier.

Asriel could only watch her whimper under him with every thrust, still bewildered by the idea that Chara could make such arousing expressions despite her usually aloof personality. What turned him on was the fact that it was  _him_  who was making her moan in ecstasy, this thought compelled Asriel to thrust faster as Chara brings one of hands towards her mouth, biting the joints of her knuckles as a means for concealing her moans. He quickly notices this as he takes her small hand away from her, planting it over the side of the bed with his own.

"Does it feel good?" He grunts.

She glances up at him briefly before nodding, letting Asriel draw a smile. As his pace grew with fervor, so did the volume of her voice increase as he pummeled into her vigorously. Chara started to feel light-headed as the bed shook with every movement he drove into her from the force of his hips, his breath became ragged as he mutters her name continuously into her ear. She knew he was close to reaching his release, it's only a matter of time. With one last thrust, he finally climaxes as he holds her tightly against him, feeling his pulsing member spasm within her womanhood.

Within almost a minute, he slowly takes himself out of her, unintentionally letting the rubber stay halfway within her core as he watched the elastic leak out his own fluids onto her skin. Chara was still in a daze to realize this before Asriel pulls the rubber out of her, acknowledging that her own tightness had kept it inside. She shudders after its removal before finally letting her own body drop sideways on the bed, breathing heavily as she looked straight into his eyes.

Although he knew that Chara was beyond exhausted, there was something about the way she looked at him that made him want to do it all over again. Something triggered within him, like switch that he's unable to turn off, or rather didn't  _want_  to turn off. Only then did Asriel realize that he didn't want it to be over just yet, not when she appeared incredibly ravishing tonight.

He suddenly turns her body around to face him, letting her legs envelop his body as he prepared himself for entry once more after tearing another wrapper of the condom he bought.

"W-Wait." Her eyes widen in surprise, "What are you--"

Chara glances up at him, the look in his dark eyes surprised her, appearing predator-like almost, completely different from his usual friendly and nervous expression. That's when reality was starting to sink in, she had almost forgotten that Asriel was not human like she was but a monster, and a hormonal one at that. For so long she had put their apparent differences aside primarily because it really didn't matter to her, not until now that is. Everything she knew about men and their petty desires had been thrown out the window, because Asriel was everything but a  _man_.

Before she could even respond, Asriel pulls her waist towards his pelvis, not giving her a chance to breath as he pummels into her with incredible force causing the girl below him to moan.

"You fucking pervert--" She snaps at him.

Asriel responds with a curt apology as he proceeds to thrust inside of her, holding the human on both sides of her hips, making her body tremor in front of him with every pounding movement he produced. Although Chara was clearly angry at him, she can't help but enjoy the stimulating sensation quaking her nether regions. She could only whimper, arching her back as she held onto his arms planted on her hips to brace herself from his growing pace as something within her was starting to build up once again. Within seconds, as if a jolt of electricity shot up inside her, she groaned and writhed in ecstasy as she came before him. Asriel watched her body contract and expression change, it was the same reaction she made after he made her orgasm with his fingers. He gradually pulled down his pace, eventually stopping completely to let Chara ride out her climax.

He leans down over her, kissing her gently on the forehead with a smile. "My turn."

Asriel resumes his fierce movements, plowing into her wildly without any sign of yielding. He gently lifts the small of her back to pull her waist closer to his pelvic region, giving Asriel more leeway to thrust faster and deeper within her. Chara sighed shakily as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him lower towards her. He moans into the crook of her neck, already closer to his release than ever.

"Go on, Asriel." She whispers.

With one last force of his hips, he buries himself one last time before finally releasing inside of her as his fingers dug into the skin of her back, only this time, it didn't hurt her as much as before. Chara could feel his member still twitching inside of her as the condom he wore overflowed with his seed, spilling the thick liquid onto the sheets under them.

Almost a minute elapsed with them both just laying there with each of their arms entangled with the other's body, both still reluctant from leaving one another. That is until Chara gently reaches for his face, caressing his fur softly, smiling lazily at him before she finally drifts off to sleep.


	5. Pressure

  
Chara wakes up in a daze, sitting up slowly on her bed only to stop short when she felt her stomach ache, realizing that she was starving as a buzzing noise emerged from her belly. She could only imagine herself chowing down the chocolate cake that she saved for herself two days ago, or anything for that matter. Eager to eat, she quickly climbs off only to discover another painful sensation erupting elsewhere around her abdomen, more specifically the area between her thighs. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore as faint memories of what had transpired last evening began to surge in her mind.

She slept with Asriel.

She sighs in frustration as Chara tries to tolerate the soreness in her nether regions, taking off her soiled night gown before searching through her closet to find something decent to wear. After finally changing into her usual sweater get-up, she promptly approaches her trash bin to remove the hard evidence of their tryst last night only to discover that it had already been emptied, Chara could only suspect Asriel had also thought of the same thing she did. She felt relieved knowing that he was being careful as she was since the last thing they need is for their mum to find used condoms in the trash, it would certainly be the death of both of them.

With all that settled, Chara finally leaves the room as she strides towards the living area, immediately noticing Asriel sitting at the dining table as he ate a bowl of cereal. His eyes meet hers instantly, unconsciously stopping him from eating his breakfast.

"G-Good morning." He greets her nervously.

"Hey." She smiles briefly before taking a seat across from him.

Asriel awkwardly hands her the box of cereal, "Want some?"

"Sure." Chara accepts the box as she lets its chocolate-flavored crisps fill the bowl in front of her.

Asriel was more than anxious now that he was facing Chara once again as she only proved to be his own reminder of what they'd done last night. Even the mere recollection of himself asking her to have intercourse with him that evening, and having done two rounds of it as well only made him more embarrassed at himself for even being in her presence to begin with. Asriel didn't know what possessed him yesterday, only that he just wanted to touch her, to feel more of her, and if he was being truly honest with himself, Asriel ultimately wanted to sleep with her. He had already decided to when he bought the pack of condoms in the first place, not expecting that Chara would accept him with little to no protest, especially since they had been virgins up until last night.

He just watched her silently as she ate, Chara seemed perfectly indifferent towards him, moreover at what they had done in her room yesterday evening. Asriel wasn't entirely sure if the girl was doing it on purpose but he could only shrug, thinking to himself that he was probably the only one in the room that was making a big deal out of it.

"Are you just gonna stare at me like that all day or what?" She glared.

"S-Sorry." He quickly apologizes, shoving the spoonful of cereal back in his mouth.

"It's not like that ever stopped you, right?" She teased.

His face was already gushing red, "I-I'm sorry, okay?" Asriel stammers. "I--"

"Do you regret it?" She cuts him off.

Asriel didn't have to think twice, "No." He answered firmly.

She scoffs softly before taking a spoonful, "Then don't apologize for something that you clearly wanted to do."

"How about you?" He asked her. "Do  _you_  regret it?"

"Nope." Chara smiles.

That was all they both needed to hear from each other before resuming breakfast as usual.  Now that they were back to normal, so to speak, Asriel didn't hold back on discussing about the miserable week he had experienced without speaking to her. Chara could only laugh but pity him at the same time, however to share the burden of guilt, she does admit to him later on that it had been quite a difficult week for her as well since they had always been used to talking with each other every single day, it was almost impossible to ignore him.

As they finished breakfast, the two head to the kitchen to clean up the piled up dishes that had been on the sink since yesterday. Usually, only one of them was assigned to do the chore, normally Asriel, but Chara strangely insisted on helping him anyway which he greatly appreciated nevertheless.

"Say, uhm." He starts. "Do you wanna go somewhere today? You know, before mum comes back tomorrow."

Chara raises a brow, drawing a snarky grin. "Like a date?"

"S-Something like that." He admits sheepishly.

"Or we could always stay in, and you know--" She tiptoes and whispers to him. "Do our  _homework_."

Asriel could only sigh, "Haha, very funny." He flicks his soaked fingers towards Chara's face as she shoves him playfully in response.

"I'm serious though." He said. "Let's get out of here."

"What for?" Chara inquired.

Of course, Asriel would never admit to her that the real reason for his sudden urge to leave the house was that it was a means for him to avoid Chara's advances. The young monster knew that if he let his best friend have her way with him, which Asriel predicted he wouldn't refuse either way, they'd probably spend the whole day repeating last night's events, or even go beyond that. Although tempting as it may sound, Asriel wanted to be careful, not only was it because of the fear of getting caught but mostly the thought of losing control of himself over Chara once again.

On the other hand, Chara was thinking of the complete opposite. Today was going to be their last day to go all out, possibly the only time they'll have the house to themselves. Although she was still sore from last night, Chara could only wonder what other sorts of things they could do before returning to being the perfect "siblings" once mum comes back from the convention.

"We can go to Snowdin, get burgers or something." Asriel suggests thoughtfully. "O-Or visit--"

"Or we can just stay here and do our  _homework_." She smiles at him.

He laughs nervously, pretending not to hear what she had just said. "Or visit the--"

"For crying out--" She sighs sharply. "I'm trying to tell you that I want to--"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang which surprised both of them since they weren't expecting anybody today. Asriel volunteers to see who it is, wiping his hands with a towel cloth before walking across the room towards the front door. As he opens the door, a white-furred behemoth with a ridiculous friendly smile emerges from the door.

"Dad?" Asriel was stunned.

"Asriel?" Asgore's eyes seemed stunned. "My, you've grown!"

His son extends the doorway for him. "I-I guess, I mean it's been almost five months since you last came and visit."

He laughs nervously, "R-Right, may I come in?"

"Sure." Asriel lets his father inside.

As Asgore enters the room, he instantly notices Chara approaching him from the dining room, the king couldn't help but smile.

"You on the other hand haven't changed one bit, little girl." He chuckles.

She scoffs, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course it is!" He affirms proudly. "The hardest thing for a parent is to see their child grow up too fast."

"That's kinda ironic coming from you." Chara grimaced.

Asgore could only smile anxiously, "Blunt as ever I see. Speaking of which, is your mother home?"

"She'll be back tomorrow, is that why you're here?" Asriel answered.

"Ah, no. I actually want to talk to you about something important." Asgore answers, turning to Chara afterwards. "Both of you."

The three proceed to the dining room, sitting accordingly as they waited for their father to speak further. As Asriel mentioned, it had been a long time since they last saw their father ever since he and Toriel decided to call it quits on their marriage the year before. It was mostly due to the king prioritizing the affairs of the kingdom before anything else, which included his own family apparently. Although Asriel completely understood their decision to separate and more or less forgave his father, Chara still bore resentment towards Asgore for his choice to abandon them, not that the king hadn't noticed her sudden hostility towards him.

They both noticed Asgore's demeanor had changed, his movements became stiff and his usual friendly face turned tense.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this house, it's only for your ears only." Asgore speaks them firmly. "Not even your mother, understood?"

The two nodded simultaneously but hesitantly as their father smiles briefly, acknowledging their acceptance. "Good."

Asgore finally clears his throat, "As you both know, I've been working closely with Alphys for a few months now, regarding her plans for a variety of projects concerning the Underground's facilities.  _Because of course, as king, I have great amount of duties that I can't really put off, not that your mother would understand, I mean I'm not really holding a grudge over her head because of the whole separation thing but--_ " He eventually trails off after noticing that he was rambling on, possibly due to spending too much time with the reptile scientist herself.

He coughs again, "Anyway, the thing that has recently come to our attention is the barrier."

Asriel raises a brow, "What about it?"

"I can't exactly explain in detail right now considering that it's still a working theory but the gist of it is that we may have the capability to break the barrier's spell."

"R-Really?" His son's eyes widen in excitement, but as he glances at Chara, she didn't seem ecstatic as he was.

Asgore nods, "According to Alphys' initial research, the spell used to seal the barrier wasn't actually a concoction of any type of magic. She believes that the barrier itself was a living entity used to become that very seal, this may be the reason why it's so powerful. Its entire essence contains a soul, the purest form of any living being."

"More importantly, a human soul." Their father's gaze turns towards Chara.

Chara scoffs, "So? Why does that matter?"

"It matters a great deal, Chara." Asgore explains. "You see, a human soul is very different from a monster's, and quite possibly be more powerful considering that the barrier contains one capable enough to prevent any monster from passing through."

"Oh." She didn't seem surprised.

"In other words," Their father said to her directly, "Alphys believes that you may be the key to breaking the seal."

"Breaking the seal?" Asriel repeated with a puzzled expression drawn in his face. "How would Chara be able to do that?"

"That we don't know yet." Asgore admits. "That is why it's imperative that I bring Chara back to the lab so that Alphys may continue her research, and possibly testing--"

His son scowls, "You're not seriously suggesting that--"

"You never cease to amaze me. Even up until now, all you think about is what's good for the kingdom." Chara sneers. "I guess turning me into a lab rat isn't much of a problem for you is it?"

"I assure you that it's not the kind of testing that you both are assuming." He responds firmly. "I wouldn't be suggesting this if I knew that it would harm you in any way, Chara--"

"Hypothetically speaking, if we do break the barrier then what's your next move exactly? Befriend the humans?" She tuts, "Do you honestly believe that they'll welcome your kind with open arms as if the war never happened? They put that seal for a reason, and one reason alone. They're afraid of monsters. Once they see that horned-head of yours, they'll slaughter you and everybody else underground. No matter how good your intentions are, you have no reason to risk everyone's lives like that."

Asgore chuckles nervously, "You talk about them as if you're not human yourself."

"I'm just stating a fact." She answers him blankly. "If anything, that barrier is the only thing keeping you safe from them."

Asriel glances at Chara sadly before looking back at his father, "Why do you want to break the barrier now, dad? I mean, Chara has a point, what reason do we have to destroy the seal anyway? As far as I know at least, everyone's content just living here underground as I am."

"Content, you say?" Asgore smiles solemnly. "Of course you're satisfied and happy living here, Asriel. You were born underground after all, but not all of us share the same sentiment as you do, especially those who've actually lived on the surface where we were free to go as we please. My greatest fear is that our species will forever live their lives underground, eventually forgetting that there is a world out there bigger than our own."

"Let me ask you this, son." He locks his eyes with Asriel. "Are you satisfied not knowing what's out there, willing to live a life of ignorance for the rest of your days without ever seeing the surface?"

Although there were some instances where he'd find himself wondering about the world beyond the Underground, Asriel didn't feel strongly as his father did to pursue it. But after hearing fragments of Chara's past being revealed by the fortuneteller's reading yesterday, it only made him more curious, not because of the surface itself, but the idea of getting to know more about Chara, most especially the origin of her hatred towards her own kind living on the surface.

"If it will spare him his life then ignorance is far more better than dying in vain." Chara spat, standing up as she leaves the table before looking at Asgore straight in the eye. "I'm not going to let Asriel die for something so fucking stupid so count me out."

"Chara--" Her friend tries to stop her but it was far too late as she heads for the hallway towards her own room before slamming the door shut causing both the monsters in the dining room to jump in surprise.

Asgore sighs deeply, "She hasn't changed at all."

The son scoffs softly, "You shouldn't have talked about humans then, you know how she is."

"No, I meant her love for you." He corrected with a stifled laugh.

"Her love for me?" Asriel repeats.

"She's scared of losing you, Asriel. Even if she won't admit it herself." The king explained. "But you're the reason why she doesn't feel the need to go back to the surface, it's only natural since you both have always been inseparable, but there will come a time where you won't always be present in her life considering the fact that she's only human."

Asriel was puzzled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Asgore laughs nervously, "How should I put this more delicately." He clears his throat. "Sooner or later, when the appropriate time comes at least, she'll want to have a  _mate_  and with all things considered, well, it'd be more reasonable for her to seek someone, you know?  _Human_."

"Chara can choose who she wants to be with, human or not." He interjects sharply. "What's so wrong about a human being with a monster?"

Asgore was stunned by his son's quick response, "N-Nothing, it's just that--"

"What?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything--"

"No, tell me." His voice was strained, "Tell me why it's not reasonable for her to stay with a monster."

He lets out a troubling sigh, "Humans have far more shorter lives than us monsters, even if she does end up with one, her life will eventually end before you even reach a hundred years old, you'll still be an adult by then." He explains dejectedly. "Your mother made me promise not to tell you but I knew that you would resent me even more if I didn't, and considering how much Chara cares for you, it's only fair that you know the truth before it's too late."

He was stunned, still trying to process everything that his father told him. "Y-You're lying."

Asriel never once thought about Chara's future in the Underground, nor did it ever occur to him that she might possibly meet her demise before he did, especially before he reached his hundredth year. All he knew was that as long as they were together as they always were, nothing could possibly go wrong. But there was already something wrong from the very beginning, he only failed to realize it sooner.

_"But ever since your voice changed and you've grown twice as tall as me, this-- everything just went to shit."_

The pieces were finally falling in place, the real reason why Chara resisted change more than anything, he felt foolish for thinking that her dread was directed specifically at him for growing quicker than she did. But in reality, it was the other way around. It always has, and Chara knew from the start that they wouldn't be together for long. Seeing him drastically change in front of her must've reminded her of how short her life was compared to his.

"Chara must have a family of her own out in the surface." Asgore interrupts his thoughts, "I cannot imagine how devastated they would be not knowing what happened to their daughter, let alone find out later that she died Underground."

"If they truly cared about Chara then they could've spent the last five years searching for her." He said coarsely. "Or at least tried coming down here themselves."

"Like what she said, no one would dare enter our realm." Asgore sighs, "But be that as it may, if they knew a human died down here whether it be by natural causes, they'll automatically place the blame on us for her demise. Either way, it will look bad for us if we let her stay here if we intend to break the barrier. But once she does and returns to her family, she will serve as our proof of truce with the humans."

"In case you haven't heard, that's the last thing she wants right now." Asriel murmurs bitterly. 

"Can you truly guarantee that she won't change her mind in the future?" The king's brows furrowed, "As her adoptive-father, I'm just doing what's best for her. The same goes for you, my son. Once I'm gone, you'll be the one to lead the monsters in my stead. But I want to leave this world knowing that I've freed you and our kind from this realm."

His son sighs in defeat, "Why are you telling me this? If you really want her to break the barrier then you should be the one trying to convince her, not me."

As much as Asriel wants to help his father fulfill his lifelong dream, doing so will might as well be betraying Chara and everything she stood for. If only he knew the real reason why she bore resentment towards her own kind, then maybe he would've ended this conversation from the very beginning. But even if he did know, could that have really changed anything? He's always trusted his father's words up to this day and so far, nothing horrible has happened yet, not to his knowledge at least. 

"Because you're her friend-- The first monster she set her eyes on, the first one to show her any compassion in the Underground." He answers, "That's why it has to be  _you_ , you're the only one who she'll listen to."

"You are so much bigger in her world than you realize, Asriel."

 


	6. Weaknesses

  
Chara knew that Asgore's visit would bring them nothing but trouble, but among all other things, she honestly didn't expect him to talk about the barrier, not to mention the very fact that her soul could possibly be the key to breaking its seal. She felt utterly defeated, despite her countless attempts to deter him from going up to the surface, Asgore would always dismiss her claims no matter how grave they were. It's just as he said, monsters never belonged in the Underground in the first place, but breaking the barrier itself would also mean that she would eventually return to the human realm as well, back to the world she so desperately tried to run away from.

"He's gone now." Her head perks up to the sound of Ariel's muffled voice outside her door. "Can we talk?"

Chara reluctantly reaches for the door's handle, opening it afterwards to reveal the young monster from the other side. His head hung low as he walked past her, she could only wonder how his conversation ended with Asgore to leave Asriel in such a dejected state.

"Well?" She closes the door behind them, crossing her arms as she curiously looked up at him.

His blank gaze finally meets hers, "You're really not going to tell me why you don't want to break the barrier?"

Chara sighs for the umpteenth time, "I already told you--"

"But that's not the whole reason, is it?" Asriel interjects quickly. "You only said those things to scare us, but in reality, you're the only one who's really afraid of going back out there."

"T-That's--" She makes no effort to finish her sentence, "You have no idea what I went through up there, so don't tell me how to feel about something that you clearly don't know shit about."

"Then enlighten me, why don't you?" Asriel almost raises his voice.

She exhales sharply, "My past doesn't concern you, it doesn't even fucking matter anymore, why can't you understand that?"

"Because I want to understand  _you_." He approaches closely before grasping her shoulders. "The  _real_  you."

Chara's eyes widened, "The  _real_  me?" She repeats slowly before shrugging his hands off her. "Why does that matter to you so much?" Her red orbs were quivering, as if she was restraining herself from bawling right in front of him. "Is the  _me_  right now not enough for you?"

Asriel scowls, "It is, Chara. It's just--" He hesitates, thinking carefully about his next words to her. "I feel like  _I'm_  the one   
who's not enough for you."

His father's discouraging words from this morning rang in his mind once more, and Asriel didn't know what was worse, Chara being with another human or witnessing her die before him in the Underground. It was as if Asgore was outright telling him that there won't be a happy ending for them if they decide to stay together, and Asriel felt he was going to suffer either way no matter what happens in the future.

He scoffs, "You have no idea how much I--" Asriel sighs softly, "You mean a lot to me, Chara. But whenever you keep things like this from me, like when you were acting like I didn't hurt you that one time, smiling like it's nothing in front of mom, in front of me-- It-- It bothered me."

"Asriel--" Chara was stunned, she didn't realize that her being hurt by him affected Asriel to such an extent, even until now. "It was an accident, and I've already forgiven you."

"That's the thing, what if I hurt you again, what if it's much worse?"Asriel retorts nervously as he looks down at his hand, the same hand that scarred her. "It's because I'm like this, it's because I'm not like  _you_ \--"

"Stop it!" She exclaims, stomping her foot in anger as she grabs him by the arm. "Don't you dare apologize to me, or to anyone, for being born a monster. Besides, you can't change what you are. No one can. You'll always be a monster, and I'll always be--" Chara's voice begins to trail off as her eyes shifts away from his. "A human."

As much as Asriel appreciated her reassurance, he somewhat pitied Chara for lacking the same conviction as he did. Detesting her own kind will might as well be despising herself, knowing that Chara is unable to think of any good points about being human when Asriel can name plenty just by being with her left him quietly frustrated with his human friend.

"You know," He continues before laughing dryly, "You really aren't afraid of monsters-- even back then when you first woke up after I found you-- you knew what I was and yet you weren't scared of me." He then moves his eyes towards hers, "How do you expect me to believe that all humans despise and fear us if  _you_  don't?"

Ironic as it was, he wasn't wrong either. Asriel has shown her more love and compassion than any human on the surface ever did, and she always took it for granted, up until now. Knowing this, she shouldn't have any reason to keep her past a secret from him for he had never kept any secrets from her, not any big ones at least. If anything, Chara felt it was her obligation as his best friend to tell him the truth about her life on the surface. But telling him would might as well be admitting to it, confirming to herself once more that the things that happened to her in the surface were far from fiction as much as she pretended otherwise. Chara won't admit it but she was slowly losing the upper hand. The shell that she had meticulously forged to protect herself, to protect the people she held dear, was slowly coming down, and it was all because of Asriel.

**_It's because you're a monster just like him._ **

Chara's eyes amplified in fear after hearing a familiar voice resonate inside her head, the voice she swore to bury in the deepest part of her mind was crawling its way back in her mind like a tiny parasite.

**_You fucked him after all so you must be! To think that you'd sleep with one, you're one sick little shit, aren't you?_ **

"N-No." She winces, clutching her own head as if she were in immense pain. "Shut up..."

Asriel instantly notices her shifting uncomfortably, unable to discern the words she was muttering under her breath as if Chara was speaking a whole different language. He's never seen her act this way before, and Asriel had only himself to blame for bringing her to this point.

"Chara?" He approached her with concern. "What--"

Just as he was arm's length within reaching her, Chara swipes his hand away in anger and disgust pulsing in her red eyes. Unbeknownst to Asriel, the figure she saw right in front of her was not of him any longer, in her eyes at least, but another entity, and a familiar one at that. Almost like a spirit, a floating red flame-like wisp appears before her. Although the figure was smaller than her, Chara knew its size meant nothing compared to the great and horrible things it was capable of. There wasn't a doubt in her mind anymore, the fact that the entity was able to pull her back from the light of reality could only mean one thing.

She was losing control.

The entity before her chuckled menacingly, its voice eerily high-pitch and distorted as she remembered.  **"Long time no see, Chara."**

As soon as it spoke once more, darkness suddenly consumed the corners of the room, surrounding Chara and the wisp with nothing but pure suffocating blackness from head to toe until they were in another realm unbound by time and space, a place quite familiar to Chara. To think that she'd come back here after five years of living Underground, especially after finally founding peace, there was always someone or something tearing her away from it as soon as she got too comfortable it seemed.

"Go away." She shuts her eyes, covering both her ears as she repeats the same sentence over and over again.

The red orb sighs, " **It's pointless. You know that, right? You just have to ride it out like always, or have you forgotten already?"** The flame-like spirit circles around her despite Chara clearly ignoring its presence as she continued her mantra.  **"Man, he really got to you, didn't he? To think that one simple question would lead you back here with me, maybe I should thank the little runt."**

The entity was right. It was futile to repress its voice seeping into her ears, the dark plane was in her own head after all. Chara finally stops, unable to look at the wretched entity with her eyes. "I don't need you anymore."

 **"Oh?"**  It scoffs playfully,  **"But you need me more than ever especially after that interesting talk about the barrier. We made a deal after all, didn't we? Or need I remind you again?"**

She bites her lip in frustration, "I don't need you to remind me."

 **"No need to be so hostile, I'm only doing what's best for us, I always have."** It said thoughtfully, ignoring her vexation.  **"We made a promise, and more importantly--"** The spirit's voice went ghastly low,  **"We** ** _are_** **sharing the same soul, so it would be best if you hold** ** _your_** **end of the bargain."**

"The barrier's not broken yet." She retorts, "As long as it's still up--"

 **"You're getting weaker, Chara."**  The entity cuts her off, " **You feel it too, don't you? Just let me take the wheel and I'll do it for you if you're not up for it--"**

"Shut up." She raises her voice. "As long as we're down here, I'm the one who takes control, not  _you_."

The entity sighs,  **"You do realize that the more you put this off, the more it will be harder for you."** It responds,  **"You're not a kid anymore, Chara."**

"What does that have to do with anything?"

 **"It's not rocket science."** It scoffs.  **"The more a person grows, the more energy they need to sustain themselves."** The entity approaches her close.  **"The same goes for you, granted that you managed to hold it out for five years, there's always a limit to everything."**

"I can handle it." She responds defiantly.

 **"For now."** It said, **"You can't keep distracting yourself, you know? Ignoring your own needs is going to kill you."**

"I don't care." Chara added, glaring at the flame-like creature before her. "I'm not going back to the surface, not anymore."

The entity's red light pulses for a brief moment, indicating to Chara that it wasn't pleased with her response.  **"After all I've done to get rid off the humans that tormented you, you're forfeiting this life just like that?"**  It chuckles, **"It's because of** ** _him_** **, isn't it? You'd rather die down here rather than continue where we left off, is that it?"**

Chara's unwavering eyes towards the entity was enough to answer the orb's question, but it only scoffs again.  **"I see."**

In a matter of seconds, the entity before her releases a blinding light from within itself causing Chara to cover her eyes with her arm at an instant. As the brightness settles down, she pulls her arm away only to see a reflection of herself looking back at her, a similar-looking girl with a menacing grin spread across her face. It was only then that Chara realized that the entity had taken a human form,  _her_  form.

"What are you--" Before she could even finish her sentence, the girl before her lunges towards Chara as they both fell onto the ground. Her doppelgänger towers over her, still grinning disturbingly as its red eyes glowed brighter than ever before. Only then does it finally dawn on her, the figure looking right back at her with an overly-forced smile on her face could possibly be what Chara herself appeared to others when she allowed the entity take over her body.

Its childlike smile disappears,  **"Do you really think that I'm going to let some brat like you kill me?"** She said quietly, **"You're nothing but a vessel, an empty shell. You are nothing without me!"** It raises its voice at Chara for the first time before chuckling soon afterwards, as if it realized something.  **"If he were out of the picture then you would have no reason to stay in this shithole, am I right?"**

Chara's eyes amplified in shock, enough to confirm the entity's theory. "You can't kill him, he's-- It's pointless--"

 **"Just because he's a monster, doesn't mean I won't."** It responds sharply as she leans down towards Chara, almost whispering into her ear.  **"If his soul isn't enough, then I'll kill another, and another until we're the only one's left underground--until** ** _you_** **decide to break that seal."**

"I-I'm the one in control, you promised." She tries to respond firmly but the girl above her laughs boisterously as she stared back at her, its red eyes gleaming even more. 

**"** **Since when were you the one in control?** **"**

Chara pushes her away out of fear, recoiling away from the figure as the darkness dissipated along with its red flames devouring her similar form before revealing Chara's room in the light once more. She only realizes that morning had already come and gone as she lay awake in bed, noticing the familiar sickly glow of the moonlight seeping through the glass-window. She exhales sharply after sitting up, cursing inwardly after finding out that she'd been knocked out cold for almost the entire day. Chara half-expected that she would lose two to three hours at most after meeting with the entity, but not any more than that. Anxiety and dread was starting to creep up on her, the thought of returning to that dark plane in her mind was the last thing she wanted.

But most of all, she feared for Asriel's life.

She shifts her gaze towards her alarm clock, realizing that it was a quarter past midnight. Asriel could still be asleep but she could hardly care anymore, she needed to see him. After climbing off her bed, she carefully opens the door, making little to no noise as much as possible. She turns her head to face the living room, immediately noticing one of her mother's luggage bags near the sofa indicating that Toriel was indeed back home, hopefully asleep in her room. She soon treads across Asriel's quarters, pushing the door open silently as she finally spots the young monster sleeping on his side.

As soon as Chara enters his room, she closes the door behind her, swiftly heading towards his bed as she covers herself under the sheets to feel the heat of his warm body against hers. Asriel wakes up to the sudden contact, realizing that Chara's face was already buried against his chest.

"Chara?" He groans sleepily, still trying to wear off the drowsiness in his eyes.

The girl didn't respond but instead pressed herself closer to him. Asriel was starting to get worried, he holds her shoulder to pull her away from him slightly to see her face.

"What happened?" He asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She forces a chuckle. "I had to see you--"

"No, I mean this morning." His tone changes, recollecting a mental image of her distraught expression hours earlier. "After you lashed out, you just fainted and never woke up--"

"I was tired." Chara responds nonchalantly, burying herself against him once more. "Can you just hold me, please?"

Asriel sighs in defeat as he envelops her in his arms instead, still thinking to himself of whether to confront Chara about her short lifespan that she failed to tell him from the beginning. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that there was nothing to be done about that piece of information, unless he had the means to prolong her life that is. It would be pointless to argue with her, and he hated fighting with her more than the girl's habit of lying straight to his face.

"At least tell me one thing you remember up there, and I'll shut up for good." He said, defeated. "I want to understand, even just a little."

He'll never understand. Someone as pure as Asriel will never be able to comprehend how evil and cruel humans can be. If he knew what  _they_  did to her, or better yet, what  _she_  did to them afterwards, would he still show the same kindness towards her as he did long ago? Asriel should know by now that she was far from a good person like he was, but even if she didn't try to justify herself, she knew deep down that Asriel wouldn't think of her any less. That's what she loved most about him, and it was the only thing keeping her going, making her  _want_  to be good. Though deep down, she knows she cannot be good, not with the malicious entity within her.

"There's a legend where I came from, they say that there used to be a bed of golden flowers in a cave somewhere near the mountains." Chara recollects, "The story goes that if a person dies there, and if they're worthy enough, they could be resurrected again."

"But there's a catch." She adds, "In order to live, they need to continuously consume the same life force of another human being to stay alive--"

He became puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"They  _need_  to kill, Asriel." She answered grimly.

"That's--" Asriel's eyes widened, "That's a scary legend."

Chara glances up at him, chuckling at at his innocent comment, "Well, humans  _are_  scary."

"You said they need to kill a  _human being_ ," he repeated curiously. "Don't monsters count?"

"No." She responded, albeit slightly surprised  by his question since it reminded her of what the entity told her earlier. "But that doesn't mean they can't kill them."

"Can monsters become like  _them_?" He doesn't miss a beat, and Chara could sense his interest on the legend. She couldn't blame him of course, the girl realized that she rarely shared any stories about herself, let alone ones that concerned the Surface.

"I don't know." She retorts truthfully. "All I know is that once you come back from the dead, you'll never be the same again--" Chara grips the hem of his shirt, " _Something_  takes control of your worst impulses, makes you think that the bad things you've done aren't wrong until it stops taking over your own will to reason--" She stops, noticing that she's been rambling quite a lot. "The point is that they're dangerous."

"But it's just a legend, right?" He holds her small hand against his chest after noticing that Chara wasn't too keen on talking about the story any further.

She forces a small smile, "Yeah."

"Just a stupid legend."


	7. Intercepted

  
Asriel wakes up to the sound of whimpering against his chest, taking him a second to realize that Chara was crying in her sleep. But this wasn't the first time he's woken up to the sobbing sight of her either, especially back when Chara had just started living with them. During those nights, the young Asriel would find her writhing during her slumber, sobbing uncontrollably as she mumbled a language he couldn't comprehend. He'd only woken her up once or twice before, but during those times, Asriel would either be met with a furious scratch on his face or a punch on the throat. Since then, he's let her ride out these nightmares by herself while he watched from afar for his own safety, still making sure that Chara didn't hurt herself in the process.

But that was when he was younger then, smaller even, back when Chara herself was able to tackle him to the ground effortlessly. Asriel had always felt weaker than Chara, whether it be her wit or physical capabilities, he thought that she would always be superior to him in every way. Although Asriel knows that he'll never match on with her cleverness, Chara wouldn't be able to tackle him now like she could five years ago. He was much bigger than her, huge enough to withstand her hateful blows no matter how painful they may be.

He uses his arm to pull her closer to him, careful not to wake her this time around as he tried his best to comfort her by stroking her backside. As expected, Chara unconsciously lunges her hands towards him in response, pushing him in desperation, but Asriel wouldn't let her. When her fingers tried to dig into his fur, he endured it for her sake. The more she struggled against him, the more he strengthened his hold on her, hoping that it would pass. Soon enough, her writhing ceased as her breathing gradually calmed down in time. Asriel sighs in relief, but as soon as he looks back at her, her cheeks were streaming with tears. Asriel rarely saw Chara cry, he could only wonder what horrible nightmare would make her burst into tears like that.

He lets his thumb wipe her closed eyes, "You're okay, Chara." Asriel cooed. "You're okay."

Suddenly, her eyes flutter open causing Asriel to let go of her face slowly. Chara just stares at him blankly before burying her head against his chest once more, and Asriel couldn't help but embrace her in his arms. She was oddly affectionate tonight, though he didn't mind it even the slightest. As he pondered more about it, he was seeing sides of her that he didn't even know existed before, it's as if they had only manifested once the dynamic of their relationship changed in one single night.

"I want you." Chara said softly, "Please."

He was surprised, knowing what she meant. "Now?"

She nods, "Don't you want me?"

Those simple words were enough to melt him into surrender, how on earth could he not  _want_  her? Though he knew that Chara was in a vulnerable place right now, Asriel couldn't deny his own lustful desires. After having a nightmare, it's only logical for her to seek comfort but he honestly felt like taking advantage of her because of it. Asriel's eyes quickly dart toward the wall clock across his room, confirming that it was almost five in the morning. They had at least two hours for themselves before mum wakes up at her usual time. Even so, it was far too risky. Moreover, there was a more important matter he needed to tell her before things escalated even further.

When Chara was still sleeping away in her room after the whole fainting ordeal, Asriel decided to call mum the same morning which pushed her to come home as soon as possible. When she returned that afternoon, after checking on Chara whom she assessed was just genuinely tired, she started to rummage through her drawers and cabinets, looking through nooks and crannies all over the room. When Asriel asked why, Toriel explains that she knew another mother that had a kid their age that slept a little too often in strange hours of the day, and when she investigated, the worried mother discovered a packet of strange powder tucked away in his coat pocket. Needless to say, it was enough to make Asriel want to clear out the extra condoms he stashed in his room. Though he knew that his mother wouldn't suspect him of  _experimenting,_ Asriel had to make sure that Toriel wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary if she ever tried to search his room next.

"You're too paranoid, you know that?" She chides after Asriel told her what had transpired during her unexpected slumber. "You could've given them to me, you know? I could've stashed them somewhere safe, somewhere mum won't think to find."

"I doubt it." He mutters.

Normally she wouldn't let him get away with that comment, but tonight of all nights, Chara was far too  _restless_  to start another verbal war against him, especially not when they had just started having sex yesterday. In addition, she had been waiting the whole morning for another round which should've followed through had it not for Asgore visiting out of the blue. It's not as if Chara didn't know the consequences of neglecting protection, but she needed the release, and she needed it bad otherwise all she'll be thinking about is that wretched entity's threats against the monsters of the Underground, more importantly, Asriel. Chara wanted to forget, even for a few hours until she was ready to deal with it.

She hesitates, inwardly surprised by her own words. "Fuck it."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"It's just for tonight," Chara said, suddenly climbing on top of him as she straddles above his waist. "You get what I mean, right? You can't--" she sighs sharply, unable to complete her own simple sentence. "You can't--"

"I know." He breathes, Asriel could already feel himself hardening under her.

If there's anything she learned from last night, it's that Asriel  _can_  be as impulsive as her, even rougher and more unpredictable than she could ever be. As much as she loved how things transpired that evening, she cannot risk another surprise from Asriel, especially tonight, knowing that they were not going to use any protection.

"Promise me, Asriel." She asks, her eyes glaring at his.

This wasn't Chara-like at all, the Chara he knew would be against such a thing from the beginning, especially knowing quite well about the consequences of what she's proposing to him. Asriel understood it as well, and he was honestly terrified. But like Chara, he too was acting on primal instinct, he too wanted the release that she desperately desired at this moment.

Asriel breathes shakily as he raised himself from the bed, leaning his back against the headboard while he held Chara's hips. "Promise."

Chara trembles at the sound of his voice since it was much huskier than his usual tone, but she chuckles in response anyway as one of her hands trace his chest until it reached his lower-body. She notices the protruding shape of his member underneath his pants before stroking the growing bulge slowly, eliciting a sharp moan from Asriel as he gripped her hips in response. Soon, Chara starts to tug on his waistband, pulling it downwards as his hard member props up in front of her. Chara wonders if she'll ever get used to his size. Once she takes him with one hand, pumping his erectness at a dragging pace, Asriel's breath hitched sharply. She glances at him, realizing that his head was turned away from her as she serviced him.

"Don't wanna look at me?" She teased. "Don't tell me you're gonna come quickly like last time?"

"Fuck you." He mumbled under his breath, still unable to look at her directly in the eye.

Although she rarely heard Asriel curse in front of her, she relished it whenever he did, especially when they were in bed where the his outbursts were more prominent. But Chara was right on the money, he couldn't look at her because seeing her pump his member like that was enough to make him come undone like last time, and Chara knew it too.

She leans over his neck, "Do I arouse you that much, Azzy?" Chara could feel his precum already drooling over her fingers, she grins triumphantly. "You're almost there, aren't you?"

Asriel grunts reluctantly, "Yeah."

She suddenly stops her movements as she stands on her knees, pulling back her legs as she leans downwards on him. Once her parted lips touched the tip of his member, Asriel lets out a low growl as he finally looks down at her, meeting her red orbs staring up at him. She grins victoriously, before taking him completely within her mouth. The sensation of Chara's wet tongue stroking the shape of his length was all it took to make his mind go blank at an instant.

"C-Chara." He mumbled under his breath, holding himself back from drawing her head closer to him.

His restrained groans start to well up from his throat accompanied by his ragged breathing as Chara continued bobbing over his groin. Chara didn't know what possessed her to take him in her mouth, she just did what felt right, and what really mattered to her was that Asriel was enjoying it. As much as Asriel wanted to block the mental image of her, the visceral sounds of her sucking him off, especially the pop at the end when she draws away from him to breathe, were luring him to look back at Chara.

"Get off." He winces, already gripping the sheets below them.

When she finally felt his member pulsating inside her mouth, she quickly pulls away from him. Chara then returns her hand to pump him once more, more vigorously than before, knowing that he was going to come any second. With a moan escaping his mouth, Asriel shudders as spurts of white liquid jet out of his member. Although some managed to land on her face, she pays no mind as she wipes the fluid off her chin with the back of her palm.

Asriel notices this, and being the considerate monster he is, he grabs a small towel from his side-drawer, wiping away the remains of his orgasm off her skin and his. After a curt apology and putting the soiled towel away, Chara climbs on him once again as she takes off her pyjama pants along with her underwear all while leaning against his shoulder. Once she was bare from the waist down, Chara takes one of his hands as she leads him downward towards her.

"Touch me." She ordered.

Once his finger reached her lower lips, feeling the dampness already coating the tips of his fur, he was surprised to find that Chara was sopping wet, possibly even more than last night. Unable to resist as always, he pushes in one of his fingers within her, causing Chara to strengthen her arms' grip on his neck as she groans against his shoulder. Asriel could feel her warm core clamping around his single finger, and he could only imagine how blissful it would be if he were the one inside her instead. The thought of it was making him more excited by the second.

"You're so wet." He comments.

As he lets his finger slither inside of her, stroking her deepest parts. Asriel lets his free hand graze along her waist until it reached her buttoned-up pyjama top, inwardly annoyed that she was still clothed from the waist-up. With one hand, he manages to unclasp most of the buttons until Chara stops him from removing the last one near her collar.

"I'm cold." She pouts. "Plus, I'm already naked down there so why don't you take off your own shirt for a change?"

Amused with her excuse, he complies with her as he (with the help of Chara) removes his shirt before finally tossing it on the floor, revealing his white fur-coated chest. She loved how soft and warm his body felt against her flesh, like her own personal teddy bear. Though Asriel probably wouldn't like it if she compared him to a stuff toy. As soon as he was out of his shirt, he lets his hand caress one of her breasts under her blouse, causing Chara to let out a quiet groan from her lips. As Asriel dips his finger back inside her, slowly easing his way deeper, she squirms and shudders against him.

"Chara." He looks up at her expectantly, and she didn't even have to guess what was going through his head.

Once he removes his finger from inside of her, she steadies herself once more on his shoulders as she guides his length towards her nether regions, slightly surprised that Asriel was already hard to the touch. Once the blunt end of his member touched her lower lips, she turns her eyes towards him.

"I'll be the one moving, okay?" She declares firmly.

Chara slowly comes down on him as his member penetrates her from below, feeling her warmth and tightness gradually surrounding his length inch by inch. It took him everything in his power to restrain himself from slamming her hips against his, it was already torturous enough to wait for Chara to take him all inside of her without his assistance. When she finally did, they both groan in sync as their bodies unite once more, adjusting themselves to the new raw sensation they were experiencing. For some reason, Chara felt he had grown bigger and warmer than last time, unable to bring herself to pull her weight up to move. Although Asriel felt a significant difference as she did, all he wanted at that moment was to feel her even more.

"Move." He pleaded under his breath.

She whimpered softly as she brought herself up before coming down on him once more until she gradually settled for a slow rhythmic pace before him. Her hips did all the work as she dangled her arms along his neck, her teeth grazing his shoulder blade, groaning perpetually against him with each thrust. Chara felt tighter than before, and Asriel wasn't sure if it was because of the absence of a condom or not, not that it mattered to him or anything. Heck, maybe he was as pent up as she was since this morning.

"This feels so much better, doesn't it?" She laughs softly, "I know you can feel it too."

He couldn't agree more. Asriel groans softly near her ear as his hips matched her slow pace, hearing nothing but the sloppy sounds of their lovemaking echo around them in his room. He raises himself up from the headboard, sitting upright as he watched Chara's hips continue to buck against his.

"I want to move too." He mutters.

Without hesitating for one bit, Asriel penetrates her deeply from below as he launches his hips against hers, letting Chara groan restlessly beside his ear. She could hear his ragged breathing against her neck with each penetrating shove from his waist, mimicking the same dawdling pace she had previously set on. Though Asriel knew deep down that he could've gone even harder if she'd let him.

Chara could slowly feel her release building up from within, a restless aching pulsing in her core as she heaved with him. Even Asriel could tell that she was close just by watching her writhe against his body, and when his length reached her deepest part for the last time, he felt her tense up as an overwhelming feeling of release washed over Chara causing her to throw her head back and cry out louder than he expected.

Her loud voice caught Asriel by surprise as he instantly lunges towards her, pining her down the bed as he covers her mouth with his hand. Her body was still contracting in his grasp as she rides out the rest of her orgasm, as with her moans being deafened by the hand over her face.

"You have to be quiet, Chara." He whispered harshly, feeling a bit apologetic afterwards for shoving her on the bed so forcefully.

Asriel could feel the gush of wetness from inside of her as her muscles tightened around him, along with her hot breath on his palm emitting from her restrained voice. Chara's body contracted, her hips bucking uncontrollably against his as she rode the waves of her release. Once her orgasm had come and gone, she immediately finds Asriel's eyes as she breathed heavily against his hand while he just stared back at at her with a glint in his own black orbs.

He chuckles softly, "You came?"

Chara couldn't answer as she suddenly felt him thrusting slowly inside her, her mouth still concealed by his hand which muffled her moans. She heaved with every pounding motion of his hips, unable to contain herself from groaning against his palm. With his free hand, he grazes the flesh of her stout breast underneath her blouse, massaging her perky mounds as he once did before. Chara whimpers from the contact, feeling the soft fur of his fingers graze along her protruding nipple. 

He slowly removes the hand he had covered half of her face with, revealing her open mouth still heaving for air. Asriel leans down over her as he opens his own mouth before extending his tongue towards her lips, eventually sliding it inside her open crevice as his tongue finally intertwined with hers. Chara was certainly surprised, she knew that they've kissed before but never like this, it was too erotic for her taste as she felt his warm tongue dancing with her own. After noticing her struggling to breathe below him, Asriel pulls away as a lingering line of saliva formed from her mouth to his.

"Sorry." He murmurs, "Was that too much?"

Chara shakes her head in response and was breathing more heavily as he did, waiting for his next move, or better yet, to take her mouth once again. But instead, he holds up the back of her thighs firmly as he continues to fervently pound into her. She groans, quickly putting her own hand over her mouth this time.

He smirks, "You have to be quiet, Chara." His tone was much more playful than before, that's only when she finally realized that Asriel was deliberately egging her to make a sound.

"F-Fuck you." She managed to seethe through her restrained moans.

After slowing down his pace, he leans over her once more, but this time he uses his tongue to graze the skin of her jawline as it made its way to her collarbone. She gasps once again, bending her neck to the side as it made more room for him to explore her already wet flesh. As much as she loved the way he roamed his tongue against her bare skin, she knew that his teasing was only eating away their precious time together. It didn't take him a whole lot of time to realize that Chara's eyes glancing at the room clock because he too was checking the time every chance he got since they've started.

"Thirty minutes." He reassures her, "We have at least thirty minutes."

Before she could tell him to pick up the pace, Asriel starts pummeling away into her at an incredible rate after planting his arm beside her head. They could hear the bed creaking with every movement of his hips, luckily it wasn't irritably noisy enough to compel him to slow down. Chara had to cover her mouth with both hands, unable to bear the pleasurable sensation erupting between her thighs.

As he watched Chara writhe below him, a dark thought began to cloud his mind as the conversation of this morning began to reemerge in his head once more, particularly the one concerning Chara's potential  _mate_. Asriel was rarely selfish, to the point that it sometimes boggled Chara that he didn't mind taking the attention of his parents away from him after her adoption. He loved Chara, it was a fact known to many, but the idea of her being romantically involved with someone else other than him, even doing the same lewd things they were already doing, was an idea he cannot bring himself to accept. It was the closest thing to jealously and he absolutely loathed the feeling of it burning in his chest.

He couldn't prolong her lifespan even if he tried, but there was still one thing he could do to make Chara his forever.

"I want to come inside you."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Think about it." He traces her exposed stomach with his thumb, "If you have my child, then dad won't make you break the barrier anymore." Asriel explained further, "You'll have to stay here."

Asriel understood his position as heir to his father's kingdom, and if ever he had a child, monster or not, as long as they had his blood, they would automatically become his successor according to the rules of the monarchy written for the Underground. He knew that his dad put the kingdom's concerns first before anything else, possibly even before the breaking of the barrier itself. His father wouldn't let anything happen to Chara if she were to have his child, let alone send her to the back with the humans.

"Y-You promised." She shoots a glare at him. "You fucking promised you wouldn't--"

Chara couldn't even fathom what was going through his head, of how he could possibly decide at the last minute that he was going to break his oath to her. It's not as if she didn't understand the implications of his proposal, Chara  _knows_  the importance of Asriel's child, but to become the one to bear his seed was out of the question. Furthermore, that was the whole point of their promise, to not have that single consequence.

"I'm sorry it's just--" He scowled, "It's the only way--"

"Get off me." She tried to push him away from her but it was mostly futile as Asriel continued to thrust into her. "Stop moving!"

Asriel ceased his movements as she commanded harshly, afraid that she might suddenly scream at him. He meets Chara's eyes glaring back at him, and for a brief moment he swore that her red eyes glowed brighter for a mere second but Asriel didn't think too much of it, blaming the dim lighting of the room for the strange occurrence.

"You are fucking insane, do you know that?" She seethes, "It's  _so_  easy for you to say that when you're not the one whose gonna carry that thing in your belly for nine months!"

Asriel's cheeks fumed after realizing this simple oversight, "Sorry, I just--"

She sighed, "Asgore told you something else, didn't he?"

He nods, "He told me to convince you but, I didn't want to either so--" Asriel had no intention of telling her the latter part of their conversation. "I just thought I could help you."

"And you thought getting me pregnant was going to solve things?" She scoffs.

"Yes." He mutters sheepishly.

"Dummy." She pinches one of cheeks causing the monster above him to wince in pain.

"So you're gonna tell him that you don't want to, right?" He manages to tell her despite the stinging sensation emanating from her grip on his cheek.

Chara would have loved to stay here with him, with or without (mostly without) a child in her belly, if it not for the entity's threats. It was finally starting to sink in. If anything, she  _had_  to break the barrier otherwise the malicious spirit within her might suddenly take over like last time, and possibly for good. If its words were true, that it was capable of killing monsters, then she was a ticking time bomb of potential mass genocide for everyone living underground.

She could kill Asriel without even realizing it.

"I--I don't know--" She sputters after taking her hand away from his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asks her with a strain in his voice, "You said--"

"I know what I said." Chara rebuked, "I just-- I changed my mind."

"What exactly made you change your mind?" He asked with disdain in his eyes, still bewildered that Chara was having second thoughts about their father's proposal.

"I--" Her retort gets cut short with his question, and like a deer caught in headlights she said the only thing she could think of, although knowing perfectly well that Asriel wouldn't like her answer.

"I don't know."

After everything she's told him about the Surface, and how she loathed her own kind without any indication of withdrawing her own hateful beliefs, Chara was finally forfeiting it all for a reason that she cannot tell him. Her blatant lies had always frustrated Asriel because he knew that she wouldn't lie for no reason, it's almost as if he wasn't trustworthy enough in her eyes, and that thought pained him to very core.

He sighs before reluctantly pulling out of her, causing her to shudder. "You  _do_  know." He said, fixing his trousers back in place. "And you refuse to tell me like always."

She finally sits up, her face pale in distraught of how things took a dramatic turn for the worse. Chara was supposed to forget the entity's words tonight, but Asriel managed to reinforce them instead. She wanted to get angry with him, shout at him for ruining the mood of it all but ultimately, it was her own fault for not telling him the entire truth.

"What am I to you exactly, Chara?" He asked firmly. "Am I just some fuck buddy to you now?"

Her brows furrowed, "Of course not, you're my best friend--"

" _Just_  your best friend?" He scoffed, "Don't you think we're way past that?"

It suddenly dawns on her after realizing what Asriel was reeling her into, but it was a whole other discussion on its own and she would rather not get into it.

She draws the sheets towards her lower body, "Asriel--"

"I told you that night that my feelings for you have changed." He retorts. "You do realize what that means, right?"

Chara couldn't respond to him despite knowing the answer to his question. She knew perfectly well how Asriel's feelings for her increased tenfold, especially after their first night together. 

"It means that I want a future with you, Chara." He sighs sharply. "I just thought that you wanted the same thing."

Of course she wanted a future with him, but the idea of having a family with Asriel never crossed her mind even once. All Chara knew was that she wanted to stay with him for as long as her life could withstand it, that's all she ever wanted, but if there was a chance to save Asriel's life, even if it meant doing the one thing she didn't want to, then she'll take it, but to involve a child between them? It was definitely out of the question in her books, not now at least.

"I'm not ready, Asriel." She said quietly, now calmer than before as she pulls the sheets to cover her lower body. "We're still kids ourselves, don't you realize that? We have all the time in the world to think about that."

" _All the time in the world?_ " He grimaces, "How could you say that if you know damn well that it's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"How long do humans live exactly?" He asks her firmly, "Give me an estimate at least."

Her heart sank. Of course she knew, she's always known from the moment she learned about the normal lifespan of a monster from school, but of course, she never told him that because she didn't want to accept the cold hard truth of it all, like the dark truth about the entity living within her. As much as she tried to pretend that the Underground was a fairytale-like place for her to live, the idea of it soon vanished as she grew older and watched Asriel drastically change in a matter of weeks. She was losing time, losing control of the reality she was living in.

"Asriel." She said softly, reaching for his hand only to see him pull away from her before she could reach him.

"I can tell, you know." He finally admits, "I can tell when you're lying, I always have but the thing is--" He scoffs sadly, "I never once tried to stop you because somehow I hoped that you'd eventually tell me why you lied in the first place." Asriel then looks at her with such scornful eyes, "But I guess I'll never know, will I?"

Chara couldn't respond and even if she did, the girl would've made a pointless lie that Asriel would catch on either way. She can't tell him the truth about the entity, not yet, especially when the damn thing was listening to every conversation she's been having. But if there was one thing she could tell him, one single truth that she feared apart from the other lies Chara's told him in the past, it's that she didn't want to lose him. To Chara, Asriel was her anchor in the Underground, the only thing that ever mattered to her was him and she wouldn't forgive herself if something ever happened to her friend due to her own actions.

 **I'll do it for you, that way he can't tell if you're lying or not** , the voice inside her head was speaking to her now, and as much as she wanted to block it out as always, this was the only way to keep Asriel safe. 

 **He'll be out of your hair in no time, then we can focus on getting out of this place.** Chara wanted to protect him at all costs even if it meant ending the one thing she treasured most.

**If you truly care about him, let me take control just for tonight.**

Chara closes her eyes for a brief moment, watching herself succumb to the darkness once again, hearing nothing but pure silence until she could hear a voice echo within the walls of her own abyss.

"This was a mistake."  **She**  said quietly.

"Mistake?" Even though she couldn't see anything in front of her, she could hear Asriel's voice clearly.

"Us."  **She**  answered almost insincerely. "I didn't mean for it to get this far, and I'm sure you did too."  **She**  pauses, Chara could swear that she felt her persona smile. "But with everything going on, and me possibly breaking the barrier, I just think it's best for us to return what we once were-- as friends."

Chara could only imagine what expression Asriel was making at this very moment, he had every right to be angry with her, and how uncaring she sounded towards him, so she braced herself for it. After all, there was no turning back, she'd already given  **her**  control for tonight.

"Fuck you, Chara."


End file.
